Harry's Creek
by coccinelle-albinos
Summary: Jeunes filles enceintes de leur professeur, homosexuels inavoués, divorces, morts, peines d'amour et retenues de potions? Choses courantes à Poudlard, le pays des scandales! Du moins dans cette version feuilleton-fiction...
1. Mauvais souvenirs

**Salut!**

**Disclaimer: Bon rien est à moi sauf les nouveaux personnages et l'histoire. Et puis... cette histoire, je l'ai écrite il y a quand même longtemps en une sorte d'hommage parodiée de Dawson's creek, mais on m'a dit qu'une autre fic s'appelait déjà comme ça, donc bien important de pas mêler les deux et désolée pour la reprise du nom...**

**°°°°°, ça veut dire qu'on change de scène**

**laissez un review °-° !**

**

* * *

**

**Épisode 1**

Mauvais souvenirs

C'était un matin de septembre. Malgré le soleil radieux à l'extérieur, les élèves ne pouvaient pas sortir se laisser réchauffer par les derniers rayons de l'année; ils avaient des cours.

Harry descendait l'escalier de marbre pour aller déjeuner quand il aperçut Lavande qui pleurait.

– Qu'y a-t-il? demanda-t-il.

– C'est Parvati. Elle est partie avec mon amoureux…raconta-t-elle entre deux sanglots. Moi, son amie! Et elle n'a pas de remords, ha non! On ne peut pas lui faire confiance.

– Mais non, tu verras, le temps va arranger ça. Regarde avec Cho, j'étais jaloux quand elle est sortie avec Cédric, mais maintenant ça va mieux…

– C'est sur, il est mort!

– J'ai fais tout ce que j'ai pu pour le sauver, tu ne te rend pas compte!

– Tu étais jaloux et tu l'as tué!

– Si je suis pour me faire insulter, je pars, dit Harry en partant.

Il partit vers la grande salle, mais il n'avait plus faim.

– Salut! Dit Ron quand il vit Harry arriver à la table des Griffondor.

– Ouin, c'est ça, répondit Harry.

– Pourquoi tu réponds comme ça?

– C'est Lavande qui dit que j'ai tué Cédric pour me vanger.

– Ben voyons! Fais-toi en pas, nous on le sait que tu ne ferais jamais ça.

– Une chance que tu es là, Ron. Tu es toujours là pour moi.

°°°°°

Hermione revenait de la bibliothèque. Elle avait étudié toute la nuit pour remonter ses notes. L'année précédente, elle avait été déconcentrée durant l'examen d'astronomie et n'avait pas réussi cette BUSE. Durant des semaines, son père l'avait insultée à cause de cela, il l'avait traitée de moins que rien, d'idiote.

Jusqu'à ce jour où il était entré dans sa chambre.

– Papa? J'étudie mon astronomie, papa.

– Arrête! Ça ne sert à rien, t'es trop idiote!

Puis, ramassant sa ceinture, il l'avait frappée encore et encore, une fois pour chaque point qu'elle n'avait pas obtenu.

Bien entendu, elle n'avait parlé de ça à personne, elle était bien trop humiliée pour ça. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire, c'était redoubler d'efforts pour remonter sa moyenne.

C'était en pensant à cela qu'elle revenait vers la grande salle, quand elle vit le jeune Crivey dans un coin. Il était assis et Crabbe lui donnait des coups de pieds dans les reins.

– Donne-moi ta bouteille d'encre! Ordonna le serpentard.

– J'en ai besoin, pleurnicha Dennis.

– Moi aussi, répondit Crabbe en riant.

Hermione aurait voulu l'aider, mais c'était hors de son pouvoir. Elle continua donc son chemin sans y prêter attention. Les cas de taxage étaient fréquents dans cette école depuis déjà plusieurs années, mais cette année c'était pire que tout. Mais, de toute façon, Hermione avait bien assez de ses propres problèmes.

°°°°°

Vers onze heures ce soir-là, Harry, qui avait écopé d'une retenue en défense contre les forces du mal, rentrait au dortoir.

Il s'installa à une table de la salle commune pour finir son devoir de divination et se rendit compte qu'il avait laissé sa plume au local de Mr. François Pouliot, le nouveau professeur.

Harry se releva et repartit vers le local de Mr. Pouliot. Cet homme était petit et maigre et semblait avoir du poil sur tout le corps; à l'exception de la tête. Il semblait avoir la plus grande difficulté à faire des phrases syntaxiquement correctes, mais il y arrivait tout de même la plus part du temps.

La classe de Mr. Pouliot était situées très loin de la salle commune des Gryffondor, et il était presque onze heures vingt quand Harry franchit le dernier couloir le séparant du local. Il s'apprêtait à tourner la poignée (en espérant qu'elle était déverrouillée) quand il entendit un gémissement.

– François…

– Pas si fort, Parvati… On pourrait nous entendre…

– Mais François… Tu me fais si mal… J'ai une plume qui me rentre dans le dos!

– Encore quelques secondes, ma belle, et je te donnerai des points de plus sur ton examen…

Cela en était trop pour Harry. Il abandonna sa plume à Parvati et retourna à sa salle commune. Puis, trop écœuré pour travailler, il alla se coucher.

°°°°°

Les jours continuèrent à passer, lentement, et on sentait l'hiver qui approchait. Le froid était de plus en plus présent, et on aurait juré que les professeurs donnaient plus de devoirs dans le seul but de faire oublier que l'été se terminait. Ron et Harry soupaient en silence en pensant à la soirée relaxe qu'ils auraient. Ils n'avaient pas de devoir ce soir-là (enfin rien pour le lendemain!). Ensemble, ils décidèrent d'aller voir Hagrid.

Quand ils furent assez proches pour apercevoir la cabane du garde-chasse, Ron chuchota à l'oreille d'Harry :

– Tu as vu? Je crois qu'il se passe quelque chose d'étrange dans la cabane d'Hagrid, les murs en tremblent!

– Hagrid a peut-être des problèmes, allons voir.

Du plus vite qu'ils le purent, ils coururent vers la maison d'Hagrid. On entendait les cris à dix mètres à la ronde.

– Pourquoi tu as fais ça? Je te croyais honnête, Olympe! Toi, une femme si douce, faire ça à un enfant! Tu ne te rends pas compte!

– Allez, Rebeus. Essaie de comprendre. Rogue m'y a obligé…

– Comment a-t-il fait cela? Et pourquoi? Il n'avait rien à y gagner, répliqua Hagrid.

– Mais si, Rebeus. Il m'a fait subir le sortilège de l'impérium, puis il m'a fait aller dans les bois.

– C'est ça, dit-il d'un ton sarcastique. Et ensuite?

– Il m'a fait continuer dans les entre les arbres malgré les écorchures que je m'étais faites sur les ronces et les arbres bas. Ma propre vie était en danger dans cette forêt, Rebeus!

– Je ne vois toujours pas le lien, marmonna-t-il.

– Finalement, je me suis arrêtée, continua-t-elle sans faire attention aux commentaires de Hagrid. Je ne voulais pas le toucher mais le sortilège m'y a obligé. Je me suis mise à lui faire des…

– JE SAIS TOUT ÇA! Rugit-il. Ce que j'ignore, c'est la raison pour laquelle Rogue a fait cela.

– Je sais qu'il n'en a pas l'air, mais cet homme est très intelligent. Il était souvent dans son bureau, ces temps derniers. Il y dormait et y prenait ses repas.

La semaine dernière, j'ai commencé à douter de lui et de sa parole envers l'ordre. J'ai tenu à lui parler en personne avant d'alerter les autres. Après tout, ce n'était peut-être qu'une mauvaise impression. Ce fut là mon erreur.

Il n'était pas dans son bureau lorsque j'y suis arrivée. Il régnait un désordre tel que sa chaise se retrouvait ensevelie sous des piles de vêtements sales, de fioles et de petits contenants cylindriques semblables à des éprouvettes.

Il y avait des quantités étonnantes de livres, tous ouverts, qui traînaient par terre et sur les étagères. J'aurais pu sans difficulté me croire dans l'atelier abandonné d'un fou si quelques anachronismes ne m'avaient pas ramenée à la réalité; le journal du jour et le fait qu'il n'y avait pas de poussière accumulée, par exemple.

– Ça va, je vois où tu veux en venir… Tu peux continuer, s'il te plait?

– Oui, bien sûr, désolée. J'était sur le point de partir car, après tout, il n'arrivait pas, quand j'ai entendu des pas.

Il n'y avait aucun doute possible, Rogue s'en venait. Il me bouscula en arrivant et ce qu'il tenait est tombé.

– Qu'est-ce que c'était?

– Une caméra miniature, répondit la femme.

– Mais c'est un objet moldu! Hermione m'a prêté un livre sur le sujet. C'est électronique, ça ne fonctionne pas dans l'enceinte de Poudlard!

Ron regarda Harry. Celui-ci cru lire dans son regard une réplique du genre : « Tiens! Il n'y a pas qu'Hermione qui ait lu l'histoire de Poudlard finalement! »

– Que faisait-il avec cela? Demanda le géant à l'intérieur de la cabane.

– C'est ce que je lui ai demandé.

– Qu'a-t-il répondu? Demanda Hagrid.

– Qu'il avait des projets de grandeur.

– Heu… Que voulait-il faire grandir?

– Rebeus! Laisse-moi finir! Après m'avoir lancé l'impérium, il a attaché cette caméra habilement trafiquée sur ma robe de sorcière. Puis, il m'a dit que j'accomplirais une tâche importante et que je devrais pour ça toucher un enfant.

– De la médecine? Chuchota Harry à l'oreille de Ron.

– J'en sais rien, répondit Ron en haussant les épaules.

Ils se remirent à écouter.

– Il a dit qu'il regarderait tout de son bureau. J'ai essayé de refuser, mais l'impérium faisait déjà son effet. Je n'ai jamais voulu faire ça, Rebeus.

– Ça va, je te crois. Mais explique-moi au moins ça; pourquoi Graup?

°°°°°

**Extraits de l'épisode deux :**

Ho, Lavande, je suis si malheureuse! Ça a rapport avec M. Pouliot…

°°°°°

Dumbledore, vous êtes atteint d'une maladie très rare.


	2. Secrets révélés

**Donc rebonjour à tous! Bon je croyais que j'allais attendre avant de mettre la suite mais j'ai pas pu résister... **

**Lunadream:** Merci, c'est gentil. Tu vas voir plus ça avance et plus ils vont se mettre dans le trouble...

**Elvengod:** Encore merci je le dirai jamais assez... Dire que ce garnd succès ( je t'interdis de rire!) est en partie grâce à toi... (pour ceux qui ne comprennent pas, c'est seulement que cette histoire est le résultat d'un défi qui m'a été lancé par elvengod et Top-cerise)

**Lune de cristal: **Merci beaucoup, c'est super encourageant de voir qu'il y a peut-être pas beaucoup de gens qui aime cette histoire, mais que ceux qui l'aime, l'aime vraiment! J'espère que tu aimeras la suite, comme je disait juste avant, plus ça avance, plus ils ont des problèmes...

* * *

**Épisode 2**

Secrets révélés

– S'il te plait, Neville…

– Allons, Dean, sois raisonnable… Je peux comprendre que tu sois en manque, mais c'est la troisième fois que tu me le demande et la réponse est toujours non. Si tu ne paye pas, tu ne l'auras pas.

– Juste un peu, s'il te plait…

– Écoute, je t'ai dit non. Tu crois peut-être que c'est facile de faire pousser de la drogue dans l'enceinte d'une école? C'est loin d'être le cas, crois-moi. Le professeur de botanique a failli m'attraper à plusieurs reprises, déjà.

– Et si je t'aide? Essaya Dean dans un dernier effort pour le convaincre.

– Comment tu compte faire ça?

– Je retiens Chourave pendant que tu t'occupes de tes plans, et voilà! Proposa-t-il.

Et tu pense que je peux te faire confiance? Je ne suis pas suicidaire! Je vais te la laisser à moitié prix pour cette fois, mais c'est bien la dernière!

°°°°°

– Parvati? Qu'y a-t-il?

– Ho, Lavande. Je suis si malheureuse!

Depuis le dernier cours de potions où elles avaient été forcées de faire équipe, Lavande et Parvati s'étaient remise à se parler, mais Parvati ne lui avait pas avouer son aventure avec Mr. Pouliot.

– Mais pourquoi? Tu as échoué un examen de potion? Tenta Lavande.

– C'est bien pire! Ça a rapport avec Pouliot… avoua Parvati.

– Tu as échoué un examen de défense contre les forces du mal? Risqua son amie.

– Non! Tu ne comprends rien dis donc!

– Bien, tu n'as qu'à m'expliquer…

– Ce matin, je suis allée aux toilettes et j'étais en retard…

– Tu as été en retard au cours de défense contre les forces du mal parce que tu es allée aux toilettes? Bien, ne pleure pas, c'est pas grave, rassura Lavande. On va…

– Ferme-la! Pas ce retard-là.

– Lequel? Demanda Lavande qui ne comprenait vraisemblablement rien du tout.

– Je suis en retard d'une semaine dans mes règles…

– Ok, là, je comprends. Je suis en retard dans ce travail là moi aussi. Maudites règles de grammaire!

– BORDEL, PARVATI! IL ME SEMBLE QUE CE N'EST PAS COMPLIQUÉ!

– Chut… relaxe… Explique-le moi lentement… Encore une fois…

– Je suis enceinte. Pouliot est le père. C'est assez clair?

– HA MON DIEU!

– Chut, Lavande, on pourrait t'entendre, supplia Parvati.

– TU VEUX QUE JE ME TAISE ALORS QUE TU ES ENCEINTE DE POULIOT!

Partout dans la salle, on entendit des murmures, des chuchotements et des rires. Tout le monde croyait à une blague, évidemment. C'est le visage tout rouge de Parvati qui vint confirmer les dires de Lavande.

– Tu n'aurais pas pu te taire?

°°°°°

Dans les donjons de l'école, des rires résonnaient en écho sur les murs de pierre.

– Ouais, c'est ça.

– Ok. C'est comme les champignons!

Puis les rires fusèrent à nouveau.

– Mon cher Binn, Dumbledore ne pensait pas si bien faire en installant une cave à vin au château!

– Tout à fait d'accord, mon petit Nick!

°°°°°

Dans la bibliothèque, Justin Flint Fitchley et Hannah Abott étaient en train d'étudier. Cette semaine-là, les élèves de Poufsouffle avaient un test de métamorphose et McGonagall semblait être de plus en plus sévère.

Hannah se pratiquait à changer sa plume en livre et vice-versa. C'était un exercice simple, mais peu bruyant. Si elle s'était amusée à faire apparaître des poussins ou quelqu'animal dans la bibliothèque, elle aurait passé un sale quart d'heure avec Mrs. Pince!

Justin, lui, lisait et relisait ses notes, son livre, puis à nouveau ses notes et ainsi de suite. Il connaissait la matière par cœur. Heureusement, car il était nul en pratique.

Comme ils étaient là depuis deux heures et qu'ils commençaient à être fatigués, ils rangèrent leur matériel et partirent à leur salle commune.

°°°°°

– Tu trouves pas que j'ai grossi? Demanda Cho à Marcus Flint.

– Mais non… Et puis après, je t'aimerais quand même. Ne t'en fais donc pas avec ça.

– Mais si jamais je grossis trop et que mon équipe de Quiddich perd par ma faute?

– Alors, répondit-il, la mienne l'emportera.

– C'est supposé m'encourager? Tu ne m'aimes plus, c'est ça, commença-t-elle à insinuer en pleurnichant.

– Allons, Cho. Ne recommences pas avec ces sottises. Allez… Tu sais bien que je t'aime.

– Padma Patil t'a vu avec sa sœur, l'autre jour. Et ne me dit pas que tu lui demandais ses notes de potions, tu n'es pas dans sa classe!

– Je discutais avec elle, c'est tout.

– En l'embrassant?

– Mais enfin! Ce sont des balivernes! Tu sais très bien qu'il n'y a que toi que j'aime…

– Alors dis-moi la vérité!

– D'accord! Tu as grossi des cuisses!

°°°°°

– Pourquoi ce regard, Pompom?

Dans l'infirmerie, madame Pomfresh auscultait le professeur Dumbledore. Celui-ci se plaignait de douleurs au foie depuis quelque temps. Madame Pomfresh avait du l'obliger à se faire examiner; selon lui, il avait mieux à faire.

– Répondez! Exigea-t-il.

– Dumbledore… Je ne sais trop comment vous le dire, répondit Mme Pomfresh en hésitant.

– C'est grave? Demanda le directeur.

– Assez, oui. C'est une ayoyemonfoieçapasdallure.

– Je peux savoir ce que c'est?

– Une maladie très rare. C'est la première fois que j'en vois une… À part dans les livres, évidemment. Vous allez avoir de plus en plus mal au foie. Celui-ci se transformera en une sorte de compteur et, chaque fois que vous vous plaindrez de la douleur, il deviendra plus douloureux. Jusqu'au jour où il explosera, emportant tous vos organes hors de votre corps.

– Mais c'est affreux! S'exclama Dumbledore.

– Je sais bien, avoua l'infirmière, mais c'est ainsi.

– Existe-t-il un traitement?

– Oui, mais je ne suis pas certaine que vous désiriez vraiment le subir, professeur.

– Pourquoi donc?

– Il comporte quelques effets secondaires.

– Vous voulez dire des rougeurs ou des éternuements?

– Non. Plutôt la perte des cheveux, de la barbe… En fait, la perte de tous les poils.

– Je crois que je pourrais me passer de poils, assura Dumbledore.

– Laissez-moi terminer, s'il vous plait.

– Vous voulez dire qu'il n'y a pas que les poils? Demanda le directeur avec étonnement.

– En fait… Bon, vaut mieux le dire franchement, non?

– Allez-y, je peux tout entendre, assura-t-il.

– Vous allez d'abord perdre vos poils. Ensuite, ce sera les ongles, puis les dents. Doucement, vous ne distinguerez plus les couleurs. Vous rapetisserez sûrement de quelques centimètres et vous vous mettrai à loucher. Dès trois doses, vous serez pris de crises de spasmes qui se manifesteront aux moments les plus inopportuns.

Plus tard, des cloques de pus vous pousseront sur le visage, vous causant d'horribles démangeaisons. Il est possible que de la cire vous coule des oreilles. Durant la durée du traitement, votre tolérance aux virus sera celle d'un homme de dix ans de plus et… et…

– QUOI, encore…

– Enfin… Ça n'arrive qu'à une personne sur cinq, vous savez, je ne voudrais pas vous inquiéter avec ça…

– Allez, après ce que je viens d'entendre…

– Vous allez peut-être changer de sexe.

°°°°°

Hagrid avait fini par croire Mme Maxime; Il savait bien que Rogue était capable d'une telle chose.

Malgré tout, il aurait payé cher pour savoir comment Rogue s'y était pris pour trafiquer un objet moldu. Il n'y avait jamais songé, mais maintenant qu'il le faisait, il s'en rendait compte. Rogue avait vraiment une face de pédophile.

**Extraits de l'épisode trois :**

Une lettre écarlate venait de tomber à l'habituelle place de Ron.

°°°°°

Mon plus grand regret, dit Binns, c'est de toujours avoir pensé à mon avenir…

°°°°°

Hannah se rendait bien compte que quelque chose n'allait pas, mais Justin refusait de répondre à ses questions…


	3. Mystères sentimentaux

**Bonjour à tous... (ya rien à moi, bla bla bla)**

**Un gros merci à Lunadream pour LA review... C'est grâce à toi que je met le troisième chapitre, tu me prouves bien que mon travail n'est pas complétement innutile...**

**Bon ben bonne lecture!**

**

* * *

**

Épisode 3

Mystères sentimentaux

C'était un samedi matin. Justin, qui avait l'habitude de dormir tard les matins de week-ends, s'était réveillé tôt ce jour-là. Il aurait eu envie de rester couché, mais le temps était si beau à l'extérieur!

Il décida de s'habiller et d'aller voir si Hannah était levée. Malheureusement, seule Élisabeth Anderson y était.

– Beth? Dit-il à l'adresse de la jeune première année.

– Oui, Justin?

– Pourrais-tu, quand tu la verras, dire à Hannah que je vais étudier près du lac, il fait si beau dehors.

– Pas de problème!

– Merci, répondit-il d'une voix distraite.

Puis, Justin prit ses affaires et sorti.

Dans la Grande Salle, seuls quelques lèves-tôt prenaient leur petit-déjeuner. Harry faisait partie de ceux-là. Il grignotait sans appétit un bout de pain avec de la confiture. Il prenait son temps car il savait que Ron ferait la grasse matinée. Ce qu'il ignorait, c'était qu'Hermione avait passé une autre nuit à la bibliothèque, la peur d'échouer la tenant éveillée.

Après cette nuit blanche, elle avait vraiment besoin de boire un café chaud pour se réveiller.

C'est Harry qui la vit en premier. Il s'écria :

– Hermione! Ça va? Tu es bien matinale?

– Heu… Oui, dit-elle en guise de réponse.

– Tu as vu Ron à la salle commune? Demanda Harry en se remettant à son toast froid depuis longtemps.

– Heu… Non, répondit-elle tout en sachant très bien qu'elle n'y était même pas allée.

– J'imagine qu'il doit encore dormir.

– Oui, sûrement. Tiens, voilà le courrier! Ajouta-t-elle pour changer le sujet et ainsi éviter les questions de Harry.

– Il est drôlement tôt, ce matin, il me semble, remarqua Harry. Il manque encore la moitié des élèves.

– Il faut se dire que l'autre quart aura son courrier plus tôt, alors, répliqua Hermione en regardant vers le plafond.

– C'est vrai, dit-il en riant, tu attends quelque chose?

– Non, enfin, pas à ce que je sache, commença-t-elle. REGARDE! S'écria-t-elle tout-à-coup.

– Quoi donc, paniqua Harry en regardant de tous les côté comme si la Grande Salle allait exploser d'une minute à l'autre.

– Il y a une lettre pour Ron… De cette couleur, c'est mauvais signe.

En effet, une enveloppe écarlate venait de tomber juste à l'habituelle place de Ron.

– Que crois-tu que ça veut dire, demanda Harry?

Cétait le premier Week-end à Pré-au-Lard et la moitié des élèves y étaient allés. Les professeurs surveillaient les allées et venues sur la route du petit village ou buvaient un verre au Trois-balais.

C'était le moment idéal pour Néville de récolter ses plans matures dans la serre numéro six.

Il se dirigea vers les serres en silence en faisant bien attention à ne pas se faire voir. Néville était très doué là-dedans. Il n'était vraiment pas le gars maladroit qui se fait remarquer à coup sûr… Cependant, c'était une bonne couverture. En effet, personne ne soupçonnerait le garçon si malhabile et mauvais à l'école qu'il s'était créé. Il n'y avait qu'en botanique qu'il se laissait un peu aller; il aimait trop cela.

En vérité, Néville était très fort et aussi très intelligent. Il était doué en magie. Il s'était d'ailleurs dévoilé l'année précédente en aidant Harry Potter, mais il avait fait passer cette amélioration sur le compte de l'AD.

Il s'accroupit derrière un buisson, vérifia qu'il n'avait personne et se dirigea vers la serre.

– Enfin, Parvati, tu ne peux pas le garder…

Lavande et Parvati étaient revenues à leur dortoir, où elles étaient seules.

– Mais je ne peux pas l'avouer à Mme Pomfresh pour qu'elle m'aide, fit-elle remarquer.

– Pourquoi donc?

– Enfin, répondit Lavande, tu ne connais pas mes parents! Il me tueraient pour avoir eu un enfant hors mariage.

– Ils voudraient que tu épouse Pouliot?

– Ils me tueraient aussi pour avoir épousé un homme qui fait deux fois mon âge, tu imagines…

– Mais, de toute façon, Mme Pomfresh est gardée par le secret professionnel, non?

– Pas pour des cas aussi importants, répondit Parvati.

– Mais Parvati, réfléchi, enfin! Si tu le gardes, tes parents s'en apercevront de toute manière.

Parvati se leva en soupirant et se mis à marcher en rond dans la pièce. Elle était à bout de nerfs et le stress accumulé ces derniers jours paraissait de plus en plus. Elle s'effondra sur le petit divan vert qui faisait face à la fenêtre et laissa aller sa peine.

À son tour, Lavande se leva et vint la rejoindre. Avec le bord de sa manche, elle sécha les larmes de Parvati.

– Allez, ne pleure pas. Je vais t'aider à t'en sortir. Demain, tu iras voir Mr. Pouliot, d'accord?

– Comme si j'avais le choix!

– Vous savez quoi? demanda le professeur Binns.

– Quoi donc? Répondit Nick, le fantôme de Gryffondor.

– Mon plus grand regret, c'est d'avoir toujours pensé à mon avenir.

– Que voulez-vous dire? Questionna le sans-tête.

– J'avais dix-sept ans à cette époque. C'était le matin de mon examen d'histoire de la magie, mon ASPIC. J'avais beaucoup étudié, d'ailleurs, c'était ma matière favorite. J'aimais apprendre comment les gens qui m'avaient précédé avaient vécu. J'avais toujours les meilleures notes.

Mais voilà que ce matin-là, j'étais fatigué. Normal, je n'avais dormi qu'une heure à peine.

Je descendais à la salle commune, celle des Poufsouffle, comme vous le savez probablement, quand je l'ai vue.

– Qui avez-vous vu, Binns?

– ELLE. La fille. Celle que tous les garçons voulaient, qu'ils le disent ou qu'ils y rêvent.

Elle avait de beaux yeux d'un vert profond qu'elle savait mettre en valeur avec son ombre à paupière. Elle tressait souvent ses cheveux blond-roux en une longue natte, mais, cette fois, ils étaient relâchés sur ses épaules et, je l'avoue, je mourrais d'envie de les toucher pour savoir si leur douceur n'était qu'une impression due à la lumière et au manque de sommeil. Son nez était parsemé de minuscules points de rousseur, surtout à l'approche de l'été.

Vous avez connu plusieurs âges, mon cher Nick, et vous savez qu'à cette époque cette fille faisait un malheur.

– Je vous avouerai, dit Nick-quasi-sans-tête en toute honnêteté, que je souviens rarement des élèves des autres maisons. Mais je sais qu'au temps où vous étiez à l'école, c'était le genre de fille qui plaisait.

– Ce jour-là, continua Binns, elle portait une petite robe courte, rouge et assez serrée, ce qui laissait découvrir ses formes.

Puisqu'elle était en dernière année, elle avait le cours d'histoire en option et elle ne l'avait pas choisi. Elle n'avait donc pas d'examen ce matin-là. Elle s'approcha de moi, et il ne fallut pas longtemps à mon corps pour réagir à sa beauté.

Je me mis à jurer intérieurement en pensant à mon examen. Mon corps me disait : « Allez, laisse-la faire… Elle est parfaite et elle te veut, qu'est-ce que tu attends? », mais ma tête me reprochait déjà le retard que je prenais.

Pendant que je réfléchissais, elle commença à m'embrasser et j'avoue que mon corps commençait à convaincre ma tête…

Ce qu'elle voulait, l'adolescent de dix-sept ans que j'était le désirait aussi. Elle se mit à relever sa robe, qui était déjà courte. Elle était si belle! Et je ne parle pas de la robe, là!

Je profitai de cet instant pour partir en m'excusant. J'allai faire mon examen, auquel j'obtins un O.

– Et cette fille?

– Elle m'a fait une réputation! Elle a dit à qui voulait l'entendre que je n'avais rien fait avec elle parce que je préférais faire de l'histoire.

Tout le monde a ri de moi, je n'avais plus d'ami, encore moins de copine. Par contre, j'ai obtenu ce poste ds ma sortie de l'école, le directeur était sur que j'aimais l'histoire!

– Vous avez au moins eu une petite-amis après cela?

– Non. Je vécus célibataire et je mourus vierge. J'avoue que je le regrette, maintenant.

Hannah et Justin s'étaient retrouvé au terrain de quiddich, mais le froid les avaient vite découragés de rester.

Justin avançait en se traînant les pieds et en regardant le sol. Il ne parlait que lorsque c'était nécessaire. Hannah se rendait bien compte que quelque chose n'allait pas, mais Justin avait refusé de répondre à ses questions.

Pourtant, il ne pouvait cacher l'évidence…

**Extraits de l'épisode 4**

Ron avait ouvert sa beuglante, qui venait de sa mère…

«– François, je suis enceinte. »

« –Bon sang, Cho! Tu veux toujours qu'on arrête quand on est sur le point de commencer! »


	4. Problèmes de couples

**Et voilà donc un nouvel épisode!**

**Laissez un commentaire... **

**_Pour répondre à ceux qui ont remplit mon coeur de fanfictionneuse de joie à l'épisode 3_:**

**Auzzy:**J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre autant que le dernier...

**Mikelkel:** Merci, c'est aussi ce que je trouve!

**Elven-god: **Merci pour ta review! C'est gentil de le dire en face, mais que tu prennes la peine de venir aussi me l'écrire, ça fait encore plus plaisir!

**Elerinna: **Moi aussi j'adore la passe avec Dumbledore. Quand je l'ai écrite, ma soeur regardait par dessus mon épaule et c'est elle qui m'a donné l'idée d'un Dumby malade. On a mis deux jours à accumuler des maladies et des difformités!

**Lunadream: **Tu te demandais comment allait réagir Pouliot? Je crois que tu seras assez surprise de sa réaction!

**

* * *

**

**Épisode 4**

Problèmes de couples

« – Comment a-t-il pu me faire ça? À moi, sa femme! Et ne me dis pas qu'il aurait eu du mal à tromper quelqu'un d'autre…

Je sais que c'est de ta faute! Tu n'aurais jamais du lui présenter cette moldue. Cette espèce d'arracheuse de dents! Elle ne sas même pas ce que c'est que Sorcière hebdo!

Et moi dans tout ça? Il me laisse! Seule, complètement seule! Et il n'a aucune culpabilité, bien sûr…

Et cette moldue, elle aurait dit oui à n'importe qui. Elle racontait que son mari la battait… Quelles inventions! Je te laisse. Va rejoindre ta traître d'amie! »

Alors, la lettre se déchira. Ron avait ouvert sa beuglante, qui venait de sa mère…

°°°°°

Dans le bureau de Dumbledore, le directeur était assis, bien calé dans son fauteuil, et son visage sérieux laissait transparaître sa concentration.

Depuis déjà plusieurs minutes, les « invités » de Dumbledore attendaient, face à celui-ci, qu'il parle.

Tous avaient exposé leur point de vue et attendaient le verdict du directeur. Devaient-ils en parler au ministère?

Enfin, le directeur prit la parole :

– Vous dîtes, Severus, que vous l'avez fait dans l'unique but d'aider l'ordre du phénix?

– Oui, monsieur.

– Alors, demanda Mme Maxime, pourquoi m'avoir fait subir l'imperium au lieu de m'expliquer la situation? Je ne suis pas sotte, vous savez!

– Auriez-vous, dîtes-moi, répliqua Rogue, touché cet enfant par vous-même? Auriez-vous pu seulement une fois faire quelque chose d'aussi cruel sans y être obligée? Vous auriez immédiatement essayé de trouver une autre solution, c'est évident. Mais vous devez comprendre que je l'ai fait moi-même : Il n'y a PAS d'autre solution!

– Il y a quelque chose que je ne comprends pas, intervint Hagrid avant que Rogue s'emporte. En quoi ces attouchements ont-ils aidés l'ordre du phénix?

– Voldemort a compris que j'étais de votre côté, j'imagine.

Puis, se retournant vers Dumbledore, il continua :

– Il m'a demandé de lui faire voir quelque chose de tellement cruel qu'il était impossible que quelqu'un de bon puisse le faire. Il a lui-même pris l'exemple du viol d'un enfant. Je n'ai eu aucun choix. Je ne voulais pas qu'il sache que j'étais de votre côté, il était évident que je n'aurais pas pu continuer de l'espionner!

– Mais Rogue, enfin, répliqua le directeur, pourquoi Graup?

– Vous auriez vu Mme Maxime avec un jeune adolescent? Quand je l'ai vu entrer dans mon bureau, je n'ai vu que lui…

– Je comprends mieux, je l'avoue, dit Dumbledore, mais je ne l'approuve pas.

°°°°°

– Arrête, Marcus, s'il te plaît…

– Hum… Mais enfin Cho… Pourquoi…

– Arrête, que je te demande.

– Tu veux toujours qu'on arrête quand on est sur le point de commencer…

– Je sais, mais… je crois toujours que j'en serai capable… puis… puis, je bloque, tu comprends?

– Non, je comprends pas. Je comprends plus, en fait. J'en peux plus d'essayer de te comprendre!

– Mais t'es plus âgé, c'est normal que j'ai besoin de plus de temps que toi.

– Mais tu as 17 ans, bon sang! Si tu n'es pas prête maintenant, tu ne le seras jamais! Certaine parties de moi ne pourront plus cacher leur impatiente longtemps…

– Je sais mais… On se revoit plus tard?

Et elle partit, mettant du même coup fin à leur dispute.

°°°°°

Sur le babillard de la salle commune des Griffondor, un nouveau message était affiché, ce matin-là.

– Qu'est-ce que c'est, Dean? demanda Seamus en descendant l'escalier.

– Un message de Dumbledore. Il y aura une annonce importante, ce soir, à la grande salle. Tous les élèves doivent être présents.

°°°°°

– François, tu dois prendre tes responsabilités. François, je dois te parler quelque chose. François, tu te souviens de ce qu'on a fait l'autre jour?

En marchant dans le couloir, Parvati se préparait mentalement à annoncer la nouvelle à… son prof!

Elle arriva plus vite qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu devant la porte du local de défense contre les forces du mal. Elle cogna.

– C'est ouvert, entendit-elle.

­– Euh… Bonjour François.

– Mr. Pouliot quand on n'est pas seul!

– On EST seul!

– Tu as du caractère… C'est comme ça que je les aime! Approche donc, ma belle.

– Ce n'est pas pour ça que je viens. La dernière fois m'a grandement marquée, déclara-t-elle en glissant son doigt sur une tablette poussiéreuse.

– C'était si bon que ça?

– Non, mais mon dos porte encore les blessures faites par la plume…

– Ah…

– Ouais ben…

– C'est ça, là… Tu voulais me parler?

– Enfin, oui, avoua-t-elle, si tu as le temps, ça ne presse pas…

– Allez! Accouche! J'ai pas toute la journée!

– Justement, je vais accoucher. Je suis enceinte, François!

Un grand malaise s'installa entre eux. Personne ne parlait et le silence lui-même devenait presque un affront… chacun attendait que l'autre parle. Finalement, ce fut François qui se lança :

– Eh bien, je suis content pour toi…

– QUOI?

– Que voulais-tu que je te dise? Allons, sois gentille, dis-moi qui est le père! À vrai dire, je ne savais même pas que tu avais un copain. Depuis quand vous…

– MAIS IL EST DE TOI BON SANG!

– Impossible, ma belle…

°°°°°

Neville entra. La serre avait une odeur d'humidité malgré le temps glacial à l'extérieur et le garçon soupçonna son professeur d'avoir mêlé sa magie à tout ça.

Le jeune magicien avança lentement entre les plantes. Bien entendu, il n'était pas là pour admirer les violettes nébuleuses ou les firamentias à têtes carottées. Ce qui l'intéressait se cachait plus au fond, sous la serre, dans un trou creusé par Neville lui-même. Ce trou était très grand. Neville avait en plus bloqué l'entrée grâce à un sortilège spécial.

Il avait pris l'idée de Voldemort lui-même. Durant sa deuxième année, il avait appris qu'une pièce était dissimulée dans l'école et que seules deux personnes l'avaient découverte au cours des siècles…

Il descendit.

L'air était chargé d'une odeur qu'il appréciait vraiment. Celle du travail, mais aussi celle de l'argent.

La récolte était presque prête. Bientôt, tous ses clients pourraient avoir leur stock de marijuana.

°°°°°

Justin semblait aller de plus en plus mal. Il ne parlait presque plus et avait l'air très soucieux. Le soir, il montait à son dortoir immédiatement après le souper pour faire ses devoirs (enfin, c'était ce qu'il disait…)

Tout le monde était inquiet pour lui, bien entendu, il avait toujours eu beaucoup d'amis, mais c'était Hannah qui se faisait le plus de soucis.

À plusieurs reprises, elle avait tenté de lui faire avouer la cause de son tracas, lequel il avait toujours nié.

– Je vais bien, disait-il. Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, pense plutôt à l'examen de cet après-midi.

Puis, il repartait, l'air frustré. Sa jeune amie ne savait plus quoi faire. Chaque fois, elle repartait d'un air tout aussi frustré, mais elle n'en savait pas plus…

°°°°°

**Extraits de l'épisode 5 :**

« Chers élèves, dit le professeur McGonagall, votre directeur est très malade… »

« Crabbe! T'as encore pris ça au jeune Crivey? Voyons, t'as pas d'allure! »

« Tu sais quoi? demanda Cho. Tu as raison. On va coucher ensemble, là, tout de suite! »

« Comment peux-tu être certain que tu n'es pas le père? demanda Parvati. »


	5. Discussions nécéssaires

**Coucou à tous! Voici le 5e chapitre. Désolée d'avoir mis tout ce temps... c'est que j'ai publié une autre fic entre temps alors... Mais bon trève de blabla et reviewz please!**

**_Elven-god: _**Toujours aussi plaisant!

**_Lunadream:_** Ce chapitre est chaud, le problème, c'est que je me suis juré en commençant que cette histoire ne dépasserait pas le 13+ donc... Et pour ce qui est de Pouliot, il est en partie inspiré d'un homme que j'ai connu, autrefois. Lui aussi était complétement imprévisible (et très TRÈS stupide)!

**

* * *

**

**Épisode 5**

Discussions nécessaires

Après le cours de divination, Cho n'alla même pas manger. Elle avait réfléchi et elle devait l'avouer : Marcus avait raison.

C'était plus que le temps qu'elle se déniaise. Elle avait cherché son amoureux durant toute la journée pour lui dire qu'elle était désolée, mais elle ne l'avait pas trouvé.

Alors, elle décida d'aller dans un de ses endroits préférés : La salle sur demande.

Elle monta sans dire où elle allait à personne, comme à son habitude. Lorsqu'elle passa dans le couloir, elle pensa à quel point elle désirait un endroit calme.

Elle se rendait souvent dans cet endroit pour avoir un peu de tranquillité. Elle y allait pour lire ou faire ses devoirs.

Elle entra, mais elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'était pas seule à avoir eu cette idée…

°°°°°

La salle était pleine. L'atmosphère bruyante annonçait que tout le monde était curieux de connaître la nouvelle. Même Drago ne semblait pas être au courant!

Harry était assis avec Hermione et Ron, juste à côté de Neville qui discutait d'argent avec Dean. Ils parlaient cependant trop bas pour que Harry puisse en savoir plus.

– Hum hum, fit une voix plus puissante que les autres, à l'avant de la salle.

Croyant tous au retour d'Ombrage, ils se retournèrent et arrêtèrent de parler tout d'un coup. Voyant McGonagall, ils comprirent qu'ils avaient fait erreur, mais écoutèrent tout de même très attentivement.

Puis-je avoir votre attention? Demanda inutilement le professeur.

– Votre directeur doit vous parler, chers élèves, mais il est présentement à l'infirmerie, alors je le ferai à sa place.

La sorcière marqua une pause, respira profondément et dit :

– Dumbledore est très malade. Il est atteint d'une ayoyemonfoieçapasdallure.

Les murmures reprirent aussitôt. Et alors que toutes les têtes se tournaient vers Hermione dans l'espoir d'une définition, McGonagall demanda à nouveau le silence.

– S'il vous plait! C'est très grave!

La professeure semblait prête à continuer, mais quelque chose avait l'air de l'agacer.

– Oui, Finnigan? Finit-elle par dire.

– Heu… Je voulais juste savoir s'il allait mourir…

– Et vous croyez que je ne suis pas là pour vous le dire?

– Non, madame, je ne pensais pas cela.

– Cette maladie, continua alors McGonagall, va s'attaquer à son foie. La douleur sera plus intense chaque fois qu'il se plaindra. Et, si le traitement ne fait pas effet, il finira un jour par exploser!

De nouveau, le professeur fit une pause. Elle semblait bouleversée. Elle ne parla pas durant plusieurs minutes, puis, après avoir essuyé la larme qui perlait au coin de son œil, elle reprit :

– Il existe un traitement. Il comporte cependant une quantité impressionnante d'horribles effets secondaires que je ne souhaite à aucune de vous. Pas même aux Serpentard!

Les Serpentard parurent vexés. McGonagall osait être gentille envers eux!

– Le professeur que vous verrez au banquet de Halloween ne sera probablement pas le même qu'autrefois, du moins physiquement. Mais sachez que la mort aurait sans doute été pire… enfin j'imagine que cela dépend du point de vue. Vous êtes libres, retournez à vos dortoirs.

En sortant de la grande salle, Ron se pencha vers Harry et lui dit à l'oreille :

– Tu crois que les effets secondaires sont si pires que ça?

– Pour que McGonagall nous en avertisse à l'avance, ça doit être horrible…

°°°°°

– Où tu as eu ça, Crabbe? Demanda Goyle à son ami en revenant du cours de potions.

– Bien…

– Tu l'as encore pris au jeune Crivey? Dis-moi que je me trompe, allez…

– Bien…

– T'as pas d'allure, voyons! Au moins, attaque-toi pas aux plus petits que toi!

– Mais Goyle, si je te prends tes affaires, tu vas…

– Oui?

– Enfin, tu vas me frapper, bon sang!

– Normal! Tu piques mes affaires!

– Donc, je prends celle du morveux de Crivey.

– Mais que fais-tu de sa dignité?

– Sa quoi? Peu importe, je lui ai pas volé ça, que je te dis.

– Épais.

°°°°°

Cho entra dans la pièce et fixa du regard la personne à l'intérieur.

– Bonjour. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? demanda-t-elle en reconnaissant son chum.

– Je passais dans le couloir en pensant à quel point j'était en manque quand je suis arrivé ici, puis tu es arrivée…

– Tu sais quoi? Tu as raison. On va coucher ensemble, là, tout de suite!

– Mais enfin?

– Allez, ajouta-t-elle d'une voix qui n'était plus la sienne…

Puis, elle enleva la veste qu'elle avait enfilée par dessus sa robe qu'elle commença à détacher à l'arrière.

Le jeune homme, éberlué, la fixa d'un regard intense qui la fit rougir. Il enleva son propre jeans et s'approcha d'elle.

– Tu es sure? demanda-t-il.

– Oui, donna-t-elle comme seule réponse.

Ce fut leurs dernières paroles. Ce qui suivi ne se raconte pas dans une histoire aussi décente que la mienne…

°°°°°

Seule dans son dortoir, Parvati repensait à sa conversation avec François Pouliot.

– Comment peux-tu être sûr que tu n'es pas le père? avait-elle demandé en étouffant un sanglot de rage et de confusion.

– J'avais pris mes précautions.

– Ne m'en fais pas croire! Tu n'avais pas mis de préservatif!

– Calme-toi, allez. J'ai pris un gel anti-grossesse.

– T'as trouvé ça dans une école?

– Non, bien sûr, Dumbledore est bien trop conservateur… J'en avais reçu un échantillon dans _sorcisexe_, un magazine produit par une ancienne compagnie de Gilderoy Lockart, c'est d'ailleurs ce qui m'a donné confiance.

– Un échantillon dans une revue produite par le pire sorcier que j'ai connu! Tu crois que ça va me calmer!

– Attend, ma belle… Si tu ne me crois pas, on va faire un test.

Pouliot avait pris un petit contenant sur une de ses étagères et l'avait posé sur son bureau. Avec une aiguille, il y s'était alors piqué le doigt et y avait fait couler quelques gouttes de son sang. Sans même qu'il le lui demande, Parvati fit de même. Pouliot lui avait ensuite expliqué que s'il ajoutait à leurs sangs une herbe appelée _nativia, _ils pourraient savoir si il était bel et bien le père.

– Tu vois, lui avait-il dit, si le liquide devient rose d'ici quelques minutes, cela confirmera tes dires. Cependant, si le liquide devient vert, ce qui est beaucoup plus probable, nous saurons que le petit sera celui d'un de tes… clients.

Parvati l'avait alors giflé de toutes ses forces, d'une force comparable à celle dont avait fait preuve Hermione quand elle avait frappé Malfoy, trois ans auparavant.

– Tu me traites de quoi là, de putain? Je ne couche pas avec n'importe qui, tu sais? Je ne t'ai d'ailleurs jamais aimé, je ne voulais qu'une bonne note en défense contre les forces du mal! Et tu sais quoi? Ce fut la pire erreur de ma vie! Tu baise comme un pied, et encore!

– Je ne t'ai jamais aimé non plus, à la différence que ça a été très bon, pour moi… Mais dis-moi ma chérie, si tu ne te tapes pas tous les garçons de cette école à la file, de quoi parlait Finnigan quand il a dit que la soirée du douze avait été très spéciale pour lui et la… comment avait-il dit déjà?… Oui, la bombe Patil? En passant, le liquide est vert. Bonne journée.

Parvati était partie en pleurant et avait couru jusqu'à sa chambre. Et elle ne s'était pas arrêté de sangloter.

°°°°°

**Extraits de l'épisode 6**

«– Mme Chourave!

– Oui, mes enfants. Le professeur Rogue étant absent, je vais aujourd'hui assurer votre cours de potions.

La classe se remplit lentement. Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, tous y était entré. À l'exception de Ron.»

« Tu sais, Seamus, la soirée du douze, il y a eu une petite fête… demanda Parvati. Qu'est-ce que j'y ai fait, tu peux me le dire?»


	6. Double disparition

**Bonjour! **

**Ceci est le dernier épisode de la saison 1 (Hé oui, 6 épisode par saison)! Ne vous en faites pas, suite à la demande générale (d'environ trois fans... quoi faut bien rêver!), je reviendrai très bientôt avec la deuxième saison.**

**Les extraits de la fin sont pour la deuxième saison au complet...**

**_Luna-dream: _**Oui, pauvre Ron... Et comme si ce n'était pas assez, il... tu verras!

**_Sinwen Periedhel: _**Il te FALLAIS une suite? La voilà!

**

* * *

**

**Épisode 6**

Double disparition

C'était vendredi, et Harry se leva tôt car il commençait en potions et n'avait nullement envie d'arriver en retard. Il enfila sa robe de sorcier, prit ses livres et descendit à la salle commune pour y rejoindre Hermione et sûrement aussi Ron, car il était déjà levé.

En bas de l'escalier, il croisa les jumeaux Weasley. C'était étrange, car ils avaient terminé leurs études l'année précédente. Enfin, terminer était un bien grand mot…

– Que faites-vous là, les gars? Demanda-t-il en cherchant ses amis des yeux.

– Bien, répondit Georges, c'est Halloween dans huit jours et on a eu vraiment beaucoup de commandes au cours du dernier week-end à Pré-au-Lard, alors on est venu tout livrer.

– Dis, Harry, continus Fred, tu sais pourquoi c'est McGonagall qui s'occupe de la fête de Halloween cette année et pas Dumbledore comme à l'habitude?

– Moi, dit George, je parie qu'il se passe un truc entre ces deux-là…

– J'aime autant pas imaginer ce qui a pu te faire penser une chose pareille, répondit simplement son frère.

– Arrêtez de rigoler là-dessus, les gars, demanda Harry. Dumbledore est très malade ces temps-ci.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il a? demandèrent les deux frères d'une même voix.

Harry leur raconta alors tout ce qu'il savait.

– Mais… Pourquoi?… Je veux dire… C'est fou que ça lui arrive à _lui_…

–Je suis d'accord, George, ça semble impossible… accorda Fred. McGonagall ne vous a pas parlé des effets secondaires? demanda-t-il en se retournant vers Harry.

– Non, et même Hermione n'en avait aucune idée.

– Harry! cria une voix derrière eux. Je t'ai amené un muffin de la grande salle.

– Bonjour, Hermione, dirent les trois garçons à l'unisson.

– Et merci, ajouta Harry en prenant la pâtisserie qu'Hermione lui tendait.

– Alors, les jumeaux, on fait des bêtises même après l'école?

– On s'arrête jamais, nous! Halloween oblige!

– Alors semez pas trop le bordel, s'il vous plait… Harry, on devrait y aller, je crois que tu devais parler à Rogue avant la classe…

– Promis Hermione…

Harry et Hermione prirent la direction des donjons. Mais quelque chose tracassait encore harry.

– Dis, t'as pas vu Ron?

– Non, il était pas à la grande salle… mais on commence en potions, il sera sûrement là.

Ils entrèrent dans la classe presque vide. Seules Parvati et Lavande y étaient et leur conversation semblait importante. Harry ne pouvait pas les entendre, mais il voyait bien l'expression tendue de leurs visages. Pendant une seconde, il se demanda si Lavande savait que son amie couchait avec Pouliot, mais il alla tout de même s'asseoir avec Hermione en attendant Rogue. La classe se remplit lentement et, quinze minutes plus tard, tous y étaient entrés. À l'exception de Ron… et du professeur Rogue.

– Bonjour, chers élèves, fit une voix familière derrière eux.

– Mme Chourave! S'exclama Parvati.

– Oui, mes enfants. Le professeur Rogue étant absent, je vais aujourd'hui assurer votre cours de potions. Vous vous souvenez des événements de votre deuxième année, sans doute… Je vais vous apprendre à faire un philtre de mandragore. Sortez vos pattes de…

Harry se pencha vers Hermione et lui chuchota : « Où est Rogue? »

– Comment veux-tu que je le sache? Tout ce que je souhaite, c'est que Ron ne soit pas au même endroit…

°°°°°

Ce soir-là, dans la salle commune des Gryffondor, les élèves de sixième année s'étaient rassemblé pour parler de l'étrange cours de potion qu'ils avaient eu. Mais la discussion tourna vite sur d'autres sujets et de petits groupes se formèrent. Lavande avait rendez-vous avec une amie de Serdaigle et dû laisser Parvati seule. Cependant, celle-ci ne s'en plaignit pas, profitant de ce moment pour parler à Seamus.

Elle s'approcha de lui, mais il jouait aux échecs avec Dean.

– Hum, hum…

– Bonjour, Parvati, dit Seamus.

– Je peux te parler? Demanda-t-elle.

– Je devais justement parler à Neville, fit Dean. À plus tard, Seamus.

– Qu'y a-t-il? demanda Seamus en rangeant le jeu d'échecs.

Elle s'assit à côté de lui.

– Tu sais, la nuit du douze, il y a eu une petite fête…

– Oui… Tu avais aimé la bierraubeurre, cette nuit-là…

– C'est là où je voulais en venir. J'ai rien fait de stupide, hein?

– Ben, moi j'ai pas trouvé ça stupide… répondit-il en la regardant d'un regard coquin…

– Ho mon dieu, mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait? Allez, Seamus, répond, je t'en pris…

– Tu avais vraiment trop bu et tu me tournais autour en dansant… Je suis un garçon, ne m'en demande pas trop! J'avais envie de te sauter dessus, je l'avoue. On est monté à ta chambre, tu t'es couchée sur ton lit…

– On l'a fait? Lui demanda-t-elle en mettant une main sur sa bouche.

– Je suis bien trop gentleman pour ça… On a discuté jusqu'à ce que tu t'endormes. Puis, je suis redescendu.

– Alors de quoi tu parlais avec les gars, l'autre jour, en sortant du cours de défense contre les forces du mal?

– C'est quand même pas parce qu'il s'est rien passé que je peux pas en profiter un peu!

– Donc, on a rien fait…

– Malheureusement…

Parvati se leva, la mine réjouie.

– Seamus, dit-elle en se retournant.

– Oui?

– Merci de ne pas avoir profité de moi.

– C'est rien… Tu me rendras ça un jour… D'une manière ou d'une autre.

– Sans doute, oui…

°°°°°

Pendant ce temps, Dean discutait avec Neville.

– Je ne te donne pas plus que ça, Dean.

– Mais enfin pourquoi!

– Tu tiens à mourir d'un overdose?

– Je sais très bien me contrôler! S'outra Dean.

– C'est ça, et moi je suis la réincarnation de Trévor? Pas plus que ça, je te dis… Tu reviendras plus tard.

– D'accord, c'est bon… Voilà ton argent.

°°°°°

Durant ce temps, à la salle commune des Poufsouffle, Hannah parlait avec Élisabeth.

– Il n'est même pas venu déjeuner, s'inquiéta Hannah.

– Je sais. Il ne fait peur ces temps-ci. Je m'inquiète pour sa santé. Il ne mange plus, ne dors plus, ne parle plus. Il se fait du mal, et j'ai peur qu'il s'en fasse encore plus.

– Tu ne crois pas qu'il pourrait se… se suicider?

Elle avait dit ce dernier mot d'une voix très faible.

– À vrai dire, répondit Élisabeth, je n'en sais rien. Tu le connais bien mieux que moi.

– Je sais, mais il n'est plus proche de personne ces temps-ci. Et puis, il n'a aucune raison de le faire… enfin pas à ce que je sache.

Hannah éclata en sanglots. Plus rien en pouvait la réconforter, à part la certitude que Justin ne voulait pas se suicider… mais ça, elle n'avait aucun moyen d'en être sûre…

°°°°°

Depuis sa discutions avec Crabbe, Goyle avait réfléchi. Il y avait trop de taxage et d'intimidation dans leur école. Il fallait faire quelque chose. Il était donc allé voir un professeur avec qui il partageait ces valeurs.

Il s'était donc rendu après ses cours au local du professeur Flitwick et lui avait parlé d'une idée qu'il avait eue…

**Extraits de la saison 2 ( 6 épisodes)**

Severus Rogue, vous comparaissez aujourd'hui devant le tribunal des sorciers de Grande-Bretagne pour avoir fait usage, le 24 septembre de cette année, du sortilège impardonnable de l'impérium à des fins criminelles. De plus, vous serez jugé pour une affaire de trafic d'objet moldu.

°°°°°

– Tu ne comprends pas, Harry, dit Hermione. Il a vu son père sur le chemin de Traverse à plusieurs reprises. Il sait que je suis amie avec Ron. Il croira que c'est ma faute…

°°°°°

– Non! Il n'a tout de même pas osé!

– Parvati, calme-toi. C'est probablement une erreur.

– Pouliot ne fait pas d'erreur comme celle-là. Sale pervers, je vais le tuer!

°°°°°

Un cri strident les fit tous sursauter. Il venait du dortoir des garçons.

– DEAN!

°°°°°

Hannah arriva donc plus tôt à la salle commune des Poufsouffle. Juste assez tôt pour voir Justin ranger sa plume et quelque chose que ressemblait étrangement à une lettre…

°°°°°

– Cho, viens! Je veux te présenter quelqu'un, vite!

°°°°°

Il se regarda dans le miroir. La seule partie de lui qu'il pouvait encore reconnaître, c'était sa cheville gauche.

°°°°°

Tu sais, dit Collin, je ne détesterais pas faire de la politique…

°°°°°


	7. Rendez vous importants

**Hé voilà le premier chapitre de la deuxième saison de Harry's creek!**

**Je crois qu'il y a rien de plus à ajouter...**

**Reviewez please!**

Merci **lunadream** c'est grâce à toi si je continue car tu reviens chaque fois lire la suite et ça fait vraiment plaisir...

**

* * *

**

**Épisode 1**

Rendez-vous importants

– Oui! Oui, oui oui oui oui, OUI!

Des cris enthousiastes provenaient d'un couloir du deuxième étage.

– Parvati? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

– Ho, Lavande, elles sont revenues!

– De quoi tu parles?

– Mes règles, elles sont revenues! Le retard n'était du qu'au stress, parce que ça m'a rendue très nerveuse de le faire avec… tu sais… avec François. Tu comprends?

Voyant le regard interrogateur de son amie, elle ajouta :

– Je ne suis pas enceinte de François, finalement.

Lavande s'approcha de Parvati, regarda autour d'elle d'un air suspicieux et chuchota :

– Alors, de qui l'es-tu?

Le cœur léger, Parvati prit Lavande par l'épaule et l'entraîna dans les couloirs. Elle prendrait le temps qu'il faudrait pour expliquer à son amie comment fonctionne le monde…

°°°°°

– Dean, enfin… Cette conversation devient lassante, à la longue, dit Neville à son client au début du cours de métamorphoses.

– Neville, allez… Je n'ai plus un sou, tu le sais bien.

– Hé bien, je t'avais averti de ce qui se produirait si ça arrivait. Tu trouves l'argent ou tu lâches la drogue, c'est simple.

– J'ai déjà essayé de lâcher la drogue, mais je n'en suis pas capable. J'ai en besoin pour oublier que je suis un drogué de la vie, tu saisis? Avoua-t-il.

– Hé bien, paye, dans ce cas!

– Avec quel argent? Je suis complètement fauché.

– Trouve un boulot, c'est pas compliqué.

– Je te rappelle qu'on est dans une école, Neville.

– Et après? Des tas de profs ont besoin d'aide pour le rangement ou bien Mme Pomfresh cherche quelqu'un pour faire les lits de l'infirmerie et Rusard offre un emploi comme…

– OK! Ça va, j'ai compris! Je trouverai un job, t'es content?

– Ouais, c'est ça. Je suis… content. Fais pas de connerie.

– T'en fait pas, c'est pas mon genre.

Mais cela, Neville en doutait…

°°°°°

Dans la Grande Salle, Hermione et Harry mangeaient en silence. Ron n'était pas venu en cours ce matin-là. Et il n'avait pas intérêt à manquer une seule minute de potions, pas plus que métamorphose.

– Tu crois que ça a un rapport avec l'absence de Rogue? Demanda enfin Hermione, ne pouvant plus se retenir plus longtemps de donner son hypothèse.

– À ce que l'on sache, Ron n'a rien à se reprocher vis-à-vis Rogue. Du moins rien dans les derniers jours. Et puis, Rogue ne se serait pas privé du plaisir d'humilier en public les Gryffondor pour le punir… Non, c'est sûrement autre chose.

– Tu as sans doute raison, Harry, approuva Hermione. En tout cas, je l'espère…

au même moment, Ron arriva à leu table.

– Où étais-tu? Demanda précipitamment Hermione en le voyant approcher.

– Je t'ai manqué à ce point-là?

Hermione rougit jusqu'aux oreilles et sembla tout à coup passionnée par le contenu de son assiette de pâtes…

– J'avais des papiers à remplir pour ma garde. On est venu me chercher ce matin vers cinq heures pour être à Londres à temps, je n'ai pas voulu vous réveiller.

– Alors, questionna Harry, tu vas vivre avec qui?

– Ma mère, répondit-il en se servant du poulet.

– Je croyais que tu avais toujours préféré ton père, pourtant, avoua Harry.

– Voyons, Harry, intervint Hermione qui s'était désintéressé de ses pâtes aux tomates, Ron ne préfère pas un de ses parents, il les aime également et les accepte tous les deux comme ils sont, avec leurs qualités et leurs défauts, tout simplement. Pas vrai, Ron?

– En fait, répondit le roux, j'ai bel et bien toujours préféré mon père, il crie moins…

Hermione prit un air indigné, mais ne répondit pas.

– Cependant, continua Ron, Ginny est allée chez papa et mes frères aînés vivent tous dans leurs propres maisons, désormais. J'e n'aurais pas pu laisser ma mère seule alors que c'est mon père qui l'a trompée!

– C'est gentil de ta part, approuva Harry.

– C'est de la pitié pure et simple, décréta Hermione. Rien d'autre.

– Tu vivras avec qui, toi? demanda Ron d'un ton qu'il essaya sans succès de rendre amical.

– Avec ma mère.

– Mais c'est elle qui a trompé ton père, je te signale! Qui plus est avec le père d'un de tes amis!

Hermione éclata en sanglots

– Le jour où tu auras du tact, Ronald Weasley, reviens donc m'en avertir, car je n'ai plus envie d'attendre de trouver ton intelligence inexistante!

Sur ces mots, elle poussa les pâtes froides auxquelles elle avait à peine goûtées et parti vers la salle commune. Aucun des deux garçons ne cru bon de l'y suivre, mais Ron ajouta tout de même :

– Je comprendrai jamais rien au filles…

Harry, lui, savait qu'Hermione n'allait pas bien, mais il valait mieux pour chacun que Ron n'en sache rien.

°°°°°

– Severus Rogue, vous comparaissez aujourd'hui devant le tribunal des sorciers de Grande-Bretagne pour avoir fait usage, le 24 septembre de cette année, du sortilège impardonnable de l'impérium à des fins criminelles. De plus, vous serez jugé pour une affaire de trafic d'objet moldu. Que plaidez-vous?

– Coupable.

– Vous avouez donc avoir fait subir un sortilège impardonnable, ce qui prouve que vous êtes encore proche de… de Vous-savez-qui et que…

– Objection! S'écria l'avocat de Rogue. Il a avoué s'être servi de l'impérium, pas être un mangemort!

– Objection rejetée, ces deux choses sont indissociables.

– Qu'en savez-vous? Répliqua Rogue. Vous êtes vous-même un mangemort? Mais non, bien sûr. C'est tellement plus simple de juger sans savoir. Alors vous ne pouvez pas comprendre.

– Mr. Rogue, je vous rappelle que vous n'avez pas le droit de parole. De plus, je ne crois pas vous surprendre en vous demandant le respect.

– Je suis profondément navré de vous avoir insulté, votre honneur, en donnant mon opinion sur un sujet qui me concerne…

– Rogue, chuchota son avocat, fermez-la…

– Mais j'ai cru bon de vous donner les raisons de mon geste, continua-t-il sans porter attention au commentaire.

La salle était devenue silencieuse, aussi Rogue expliqua-t-il son geste sous le regard interrogateur du jury. Finalement, le juge demanda :

– Qu'est-ce qui nous prouve que vous dites la vérité?

– Ma parole. Elle vaut ce que vous daignerez bien lui accorder. Mais, avant de prononcer votre verdict, pensez que vous avez jugé quelqu'un d'innocent injustement l'an dernier. Harry Potter.

°°°°°

– Bonjour, dit Mme Pomfresh d'une voix fatiguée.

– Vous êtes l'infirmière? Demanda l'homme qui lui faisait face.

– Non, je suis une chanteuse d'opéra russe venue passer des vacances dans une école, vêtue d'une robe blanche décorée d'une croix rouge!

– …

– Bien sûr que je suis l'infirmière.

L'homme sembla quelque peu ébranlé par la réponse, mais encore plus par cette jeune femme qui venait de lever les yeux vers lui. De petites mèches de cheveux tombaient de son chignon relâché et venait caresser son visage aux traits doux.

– Vous êtes lent à la détente, c'est ça? Demanda Mme Pomfresh avec impatience.

– Non, non… Désolé. Je voudrais voir Albus, Albus Dumbledore. J'ai appris qu'il était sous traitements.

– Et je peux savoir qui le demande?

– Abelforth, madame. Son frère.

°°°°°

Ce soir-là, quand Hannah rentra à la salle commune des Poufsouffle, elle y trouva Justin, seul, calé dans un fauteuil à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps.

– Justin, bon sang, vas-tu enfin te décider à parler?

– Si je te le dis, tu me promets de ne pas en parler?

– Sauf si ça concerne ta propre sécurité, avertit-elle.

– Non, ça ne met pas ma vie en danger, sinon j'en aurais parlé avant! Quelle idée!

Il regarda Hannah d'un air incrédule tandis qu'elle poussait un long soupir de soulagement.

– C'est que… Élisabeth et moi… on croyait que tu voulais… tu sais… en finir…

– J'y ai pensé, c'est vrai. Mais jamais je n'ai envisagé sérieusement de mettre fin à mes jours.

Hannah s'approcha de lui et, avec la manche de son chandail, essuya ses joues trempées de larmes.

– Vas-y, je peux tout entendre, assura-t-elle.

°°°°°

Ensemble, Goyle et Flitwick avaient décidé de monter un groupe pour venir en aide aux jeunes souffrant de taxage et d'intimidation à l'école. Il l'avait baptisé : Le cercle des taxés.

Dès le mardi matin, une affiche avait été placée sur le babillard de toutes les salles communes. Il ne restait qu'une seule chose à faire : Attendre la réaction des élèves.

Entre temps, Flitwick et Goyle devrait trouver un local, décider de la date et de l'heure du premier rendez-vous et trouver une façon de garder l'annonimat des victimes…

Mission difficile? Oui. Mais pas impossible.

**Extrait de l'épisode 2 :**

– Mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire! Hurla Cho.

°°°°°

– Alors, demanda Neville, que voulais-tu me dire de si important?

°°°°°

– Tu vois ce que je suis devenu? Dit Dumbledore.

°°°°°

– Hermione, qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

°°°°°

– Parvati, comment expliques-tu une note pareille?

°°°°°

– Et toi, Nick, quel est ton plus grand regret?

°°°°°


	8. Questions sans réponses

**Bonjour! Voilà le deuxième chapitre de cette deuxième saison! Amusez-vous tout en sachant que les examens approchent et que les mises à jour seront sûrement plus distancées... Je suis désolée...**

**Ho et s'il vous plait, rewiewez.**

**

* * *

**

**Épisode 2**

Questions sans réponses

À la table des Serdaigles, c'était une nouvelle Cho qui prenait son petit-déjeuner. Elle était radieuse, tout simplement radieuse. Elle mangeait avec appétit tout en discutant avec ses amies. Elles ne leurs avait pas parlé de sa soirée du vendredi, préférant garder ces moments pour elle seule.

Quand elle vit Marcus arriver, elle lui sauta au cou et déposa un baiser sur sa joue.

– Tiens, voilà que tu me reparles! S'exclama-t-il.

– Enfin mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire! Après la soirée de vendredi, je croyais qu'était réconciliés!

– J'imagine que tu t'es endormie tôt et que tu as rêvé, car vendredi je suis allé me saouler à Pré-au-lard pour oublier notre dispute.

Tu étais saoul? Mais, mais…

Soudainement, Cho revit en mémoire des moments de la soirée. C'est vrai qu'il n'avait pas semblé avoir toute sa tête, mais il ne sentait pas l'alcool…

– Marcus, je suis désolée, je… je dois partir. On… On se revoit ce soir ici vers huit heures?

– D'accord, si tu y tiens.

°°°°°

– Ça y est!

Une main venait de s'agiter frénétiquement devant le visage de Neville. Par surprise, il lâcha le flacon de potion qu'il tenait à la main.

– Bien joué, Thomas! dit-il à voix haute.

– Mr. Thomas, commença le remplaçant de Rogue en s'approchant de la table de Dean, ramassez ceci tout de suite. Et un point de moins pour Gryffondor.

– Merci, répliqua-t-il sèchement à Neville dès de l'homme se fut éloigné. _Récurvite._

Mais Neville préparait déjà un deuxième échantillon et ne fit pas attention.

– Ça aurait pu être pire, Rogue aurait enlevé plus, dit-il en relevant la tête. Alors, que voulais-tu me dire de si important?

– Je me suis trouvé un job, à Pré-au-Lard.

– Mais tu n'iras pas à Pré-au-Lard assez souvent! N'y a-t-il que moi qui ait un cerveau, dans cette école?

– Hé! Avant d'insulter les autres, laisse-les finir avant de parler. Ils n'ont besoin de moi qu'une fois par trois mois.

– On sent que les propriétaires doivent rouler sur l'or s'ils ont autant d'achalandage, ironisa Neville.

– Ferme-la, Londubat, maintenant. T'es plus drôle. Je serai cobaye pour des expériences scientifiques majeures.

Neville éclata de rire.

– Ce que tu peux être stupide! Tu n'auras pas le droit de prendre de drogue pour ne pas fausser les résultats!

– Mais oui, ils veulent vérifier les effets d'injections d'antidépresseurs trimestriels sur quelqu'un qui fume de la mari tous les jours.

– Merde! Mais où va le monde?

°°°°°

– Je n'en reviens pas, disculpé!

Rogue avait enfin entendu le verdict. Il avait été reconnu coupable de tous les chefs d'accusation, mais n'avait eu aucune sentence.

– Cela ne signifie pas que vous pouvez recommencer, fit la voix de McGonagall derrière lui.

– Si ça arrive de nouveau un jour, professeur, je vous avertirai.

– Voilà qui est plus sage, Severus.

°°°°°

– Albus, c'est toi?

Abelforth regardait le corps de l'homme. Il était devenu étrangement court et aussi plus jeune et il…

– L'autre lit! Celui-là, c'est le jeune Henri Paterson qui l'occupe. L'idiot, il s'est mis de l'acide dans l'œil. Même avec la magie, c'est difficile à arranger.

– Albus, c'est toi?

Cette fois, Abelforth se trouvait au chevet de la bonne personne. Mais il aurait eu beaucoup de mal à l'identifier.

C'était devenu un homme chauve et imberbe, il n'avait plus de sourcils ni de cils. Sa peau était si pâle qu'elle paraissait blanche, de gros boutons pleins d'un liquide gluant recouvraient son front, quelques-uns avaient même éclaté. Chaque partie de son corps semblait agité de tremblements et son corps entier ne dépassait pas les un mètre trente.

– Albus? C'est moi, Abelforth.

Dumbledore ouvrit les yeux. En le voyant, son visiteur eut un mouvement de recul. Ses yeux n'étaient plus les mêmes. Autrefois bleus et plein de malice, ils étaient aujourd'hui jaunes et injectés de sang. De plus, son frère s'était mis à loucher.

– Tu vois ce que je suis devenu?

– Ho, Albus…

Ils s'étreignirent et discutèrent jusqu'à ce que Albus s'endorme et que Mme Pomfresh vienne chasser son frère hors de la pièce.

Au moment où Abelforth fermait la porte derrière lui, elle se surprit à penser :

– Quelles belles fesses il a…

°°°°°

Durant le cours de sortilèges, Harry tenta à plusieurs reprises de parler à Hermione, sans succès. Il ne réussit à la coincer qu'à la bibliothèque, après le souper.

– Hermione, qu'est ce qu'il y a? Pourquoi es-tu partie, ce matin?

– On ne doit pas parler, ici, dit-elle en pointant la pancarte « silence » de la bibliothèque.

– Allez, tu ne peux pas continuer à fuir… Tu dois te battre contre ce qui te fait du mal.

– Et si j'en avais assez de me battre? Hein? Si je voulais une vie plus calme, plus harmonieuse, pour une fois? Pourquoi crois-tu que je démène ainsi? Pour le plaisir? Quel plaisir y a-t-il à passer sa vie dans une bibliothèque?

Mme Pince leva un sourcil, mais ne dit rien.

– C'est pour mon père, avoua-t-elle. Il était très intelligent, à mon âge. Il aurait pu devenir médecin, avocat ou recherchiste. Mais il a rencontré ma mère. Tout s'est passé dans une soirée. Ma mère est âgée de quatre ans de plus que mon père et elle venait de recevoir son diplôme de dentiste, à l'époque, alors que mon père ne sortait qu'avec des amis, juste pour le plaisir. Leur soirée s'est terminée au lit et j'arrivais neuf mois plus tard; mon père n'a jamais fini ses études, et m'en a voulu.

– Je croyais qu'il était dentiste. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il avait dit aux parents de Ron.

– Il ne veut pas avouer qu'il n'est que secrétaire dans le cabinet de sa femme, bien sûr… Pour lui, c'est un rôle de femme.

– Et quel est le lien avec Ron?

– Il considère que maman et moi avons gâché sa vie et qu'on lui doit donc une éternelle obéissance. Il nous a battues presque chaque soir jusqu'à ce qu'elle le quitte. Je… Je suis désolée pour Molly…

– Ce n'est pas ta faute, Hermione. Tout est fini, maintenant. Tu vivras avace ta mère, non?

– Ho non, Harry, rien n'est fini. Au contraire, tout commence.

– Que veux-tu dire?

– Quand mon père apprendra que je veux suivre ma mère, ce sera horrible pour moi.

– Peut-être, mais cette fois, je serai avec toi.

– Merci…

Elle se jeta dans ses bras et éclata en sanglots.

°°°°°

Sur le babillard de la salle commune des Griffondor, les notes de l'examen de défense contre les forces du mal avaient été affichées. Connaissant déjà sa note, Parvati ne s'en fit pas et alla s'asseoir au fond de la salle.

Lavande arriva très vite derrière elle.

– Parvati!

– Oui, répondit-elle.

– Tu peux me dire comment tu compte expliquer une note pareille à tes parents?

– Je leur dirai que j'ai fait de gros efforts, c'est simple.

– Mais… Je ne comprends pas… avoua Lavande.

– J'ai couché avec Pouliot pour avoir 100, je ne le dirai quand même pas à mes parents!

– Mais ça, je comprends.

– Qu'y a-t-il, alors?

– Tu as eu zéro.

– ZÉRO?

°°°°°

– Et toi, Nick, demanda le professeur Binns, qu'est-ce que c'est, ton plus grand regret?

– Sans hésitation, avoir accepté de me déguiser en clown pour le septième anniversaire de ma sœur, répondit-il.

– Vous êtes sérieux? Demanda Binns d'un air suspicieux.

– Mais bien sûr. Vous ne vous êtes jamais demandé pourquoi on m'avait décapité?

– Oui, comme tout le monde, mais je trouvais le sujet un peu trop délicat, alors je me suis abstenu de poser la question.

– Eh bien, j'avais une sœur de douze ans ma cadette. J'étais l'aîné de la famille et elle la plus jeune. Notre famille était relativement petite, nous n'étions que six enfants.

– Ma petite sœur – elle s'appelait Mimpsy – était très malade. Pour la faire sourire une dernière fois, je fabriquai avec de vieux pulls usés et trop petits un costume de clown. Avec des morceaux de laine brisés ou trop courts pour être tissés, je confectionnai une perruque blanche, faute de teinture aux couleurs attrayantes.

Jamais ma sœur ne m'avait semblée aussi heureuse qu'en cette journée. Elle mourut le soir même.

– C'est très touchant, mais… Sans vouloir être impoli, quel est le rapport avec votre décapitation et pourquoi le regrettez-vous?

– Du calme, Binns, du calme… On a toute la mort devant nous, et cette cave à vin est encore pleine… J'y viens…

°°°°°

**Extraits de l'épisode 3**

« Il était couché dans mon lit, et il faisait l'amour avec une autre femme »

°°°°°

« – Que faisait-il?

– Il couchait avec une Serpentard »

°°°°°

« Elle avait laissé sa virginité au mauvais garçon. »


	9. Le sexe, encore le sexe

**À tous ceux qui ont encore le courage de venir lire cette fanfiction à chaque nouveau chapitre, je veux dire merci (pas un ti merci cheap là, un vrai merci que je pense du fond du coeur!) Je suis désolée si les mises à jours sont un peu plus longues, mais les examens de fin d'année prennent de mon temps...**

**Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte, vous vous en foutez de la raison, ce que vous voulez, c'est le chapitre! Hé bien, le voici!**

**

* * *

**

**Épisode 3**

Le sexe, encore le sexe…

Dans sa salle commune, Dennis se tenait devant le babillard, prenant des notes sur on ne sait quel sujet. Derrière lui, Genny le héla :

– Hé, Crivey! On peut savoir ce que tu fais?

– Je… répondit-il, je prends en note la date du prochain week-end à Pré-au-Lard.

– Ne sois pas trop fier de cette excuse, Crivey, tout le monde sait bien que c'est ce week-end!

– Ouais, mais je voulais la date exacte, mentit-il.

– Bien sûr, répondit Genny avec un brin de sarcasme.

En fait, Dennis prenait en note le local dans lequel auraient lieu les rencontres du cercle des taxés. Mais pour rien au monde il n'aurait voulu que Genny Weasley le sache…

°°°°°

Au moment même où elle avait pris connaissance de sa note, Parvati s'était rendue au local de défense contre les forces du mal. Aussitôt arrivée, elle entra sans même cogner. Chose qu'elle regretta assez vite car ce qu'elle vit la dégoûta.

Briget McRay, une Serpentard de troisième année, était couchée sur le même bureau où elle avait couché avec François… et elle y faisait la même chose!

– Sale traître! Hurla-t-elle à l'adresse de Pouliot sans tenir compte de la délicate position dans laquelle il se trouvait.

Puis, prise d'un soudain accès de solidarité, elle ajouta :

– McRay, tu es une Serpentard et je ne t'aime pas. Mais si ce salaud t'as promis quoi que ce soit en échange de ton corps, saches qu'il ne respectera pas cette entente. François, je te hais.

Et elle partit en claquant la porte.

°°°°°

– Hé bien, commença Justin, tu te souviens du voyage que j'ai fait avec ma mère?

– Un peu après le début des cours. Oui, je m'en souviens.

– Pour faire une surprise à mon père, ma mère et moi sommes rentrés un peu plus tôt que prévu. Ma mère s'est attardée dans la voiture, mais je suis entré tout de suite. Mon père travaillait ce jour-là, je suis donc monté directement dans ma chambre.

Et…. Et…. Là, sur mon lit, mon père faisait l'amour avec une autre femme. Non mais tu te rends compte? Il a trompé ma mère dans _mon_ lit! Mais ce n'est pas tout.

Il a prit le temps de conclure son affaire avec sa maîtresse, _sous mes yeux_, je te rappelle. Puis, elle s'est cachée dans mon garde-robe. Mon père s'est rhabillé, m'a menacé de me faire jeter dehors de Poudlard si j'en parlais à ma mère et est descendu en disant à ma mère qu'il avait pris un jour de congé car il ne se sentait pas bien.

– Mais c'est horrible!

– Je sais. J'ai l'impression de trahir ma mère à chaque instant juste en gardant le silence.

– Dumbledore est malade et je doute que tu te sentes à l'aise d'en parler avec McGonagall, mais pourquoi ne pas aller voir Chourave? Elle t'aidera, j'en suis certaine.

– Tu crois que je peux lui faire confiance.

– Bien sûr. Cette femme a une solution à tout.

–Tu as raison. J'irai la voir après le prochain cours de botanique.

°°°°°

– Professeur?

– Oui, Pompom?

– J'ai en main les résultats des analyses.

– Alors… Je meurs quand?

– Professeur, il y a longtemps que je ne vous ai pas vu aussi pessimiste, vous savez?

– C'est que la souffrance était intermittente, avant. Maintenant, elle est omniprésente.

– Ne vous en faites pas, ce sont de bonnes nouvelles que je vais vous donner, professeur. Premièrement, les résultats quant au changement de sexe sont négatifs.

Dumbledore poussa un soupir de soulagement. Pour rien au monde il n'aurait voulu s'appeler Albuse…

– Deuxièmement, continua Mme Pomfresh, votre corps a déjà commencé à combattre la maladie, vous pourrez probablement sortir d'ici dans moins d'un mois.

– Mme Pomfresh? demanda Dumbledore au moment où il vit qu'elle allait partir.

– Qu'y a-t-il? répondit-elle calmement, comme elle aurait sans doute répondu à un enfant de cinq ans.

– Quand ce sera terminé et que je pourrai sortir d'ici, les effets secondaires disparaîtront-ils?

– Oui, pour la plupart. Mais ce sera long, très long.

– C'est tout de même mieux que rien. Vous me rassurez, Pompom.

– Ne vous en faites plus, professeur. Tout ira bien… Nous sommes tous avec vous. Et vous savez que jamais je ne vous laisserais mourir…

°°°°°

Durant le cours de défense contre les forces du mal, Parvati fit très attention de ne jamais regarder Pouliot.

Il avait trahi leur entente, il lui avait donné zéro. C'était moins encore que la note qu'elle aurait eue sans cette stupide histoire de baise…

Lavande se pencha et lui dit à l'oreille :

– Allez, Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait dans son local pour que tu sois si en colère contre lui?

– Il… Il couchait avec une fille de Serpentard. Une troisième année, je crois.

– Qui?

– Briget McRay.

– Mais… elle aussi a été recalée en défense contre les forces du mal… Mon frère est avec elle dans ce cours.

– Non, il n'a tout de même pas osé!

– Parvati, calme-toi. C'est probablement une erreur.

– François Pouliot ne fait pas d'erreur comme celle-là. Sale pervers je vais le tuer!

– Puis-je savoir lequel d'entre nous perdra prochainement la vie de vos mains, mademoiselle Patil? Dit Pouliot qui avait cessé de parler pour écouter cette dernière phrase.

– TU N'ES QU'UN SALAUD!

Lavande n'eut pas le temps de retenir son amie. D'une force et d'une vitesse qu'on ne lui connaissait pas, elle se mit à frapper aveuglément son professeur. Elle l'atteignait aux côtes, au visage et même dans des parties plus sensibles de son anatomie.

Par derrière, Neville saisi la jeune fille qui se débattait de toutes ses forces. Elle ne voulait plus qu'une chose : L'achever.

– Allez, Parvati! Tout est fini, tu le lâches! S'écria Neville.

– Pas tant que ce qui lui sert de cœur continuera à battre!

– Mademoiselle Patil, murmura Pouliot sans remercier Neville qui lui avait ans doute sauvé la vie, vous aurez une retenue ce soir à 20 :00. Pour ne pas avoir respecté un enseignant.

C'était la phrase à ne pas dire.

– Que feras-tu, hein? Tu me violeras, peut-être? Ou tu coucheras avec moi en échange d'une note parfaite, juste avant de me mettre zéro? Non-merci, j'ai déjà donné.

Toute la classe resta surprise. Harry, lui, commençait à comprendre. Tout ce qu'il avait vu, c'était quelques instants intimes entre Parvati et Pouliot, mais rien ne prouvait qu'elle les avait voulus…

°°°°°

À la table du personnel où elle prenait place, Mme Pomfresh leva, comme à son habitude, les yeux vers les centaines de hiboux livreurs de messages. Juste à temps pour voir arriver une chouette du bureau de poste de Pré-au-Lard.

_« Bonjour, _

_Je m'appelle Abelforth Dumbledore et j'ai un frère qui est présentement sous vos soins. (On s'est vu durant quelques minutes lors de ma visite au début de la semaine)_

_J'ai su que ce week-end avait lieu une sortie à Pré-au-Lard et, puisque mon emploi m'empêche d'aller prendre des nouvelles de mon frère aussi souvent que je le voudrais, j'aimerais que vous me rejoigniez, ce dimanche, à la tête de Sanglier, pour m'en donner._

_Envoyez-moi vite une réponse, _

_Merci,_

_Abelforth Dumbledore »_

L'infirmière griffonna à l'arrière du message un simple : « J'y serai à onze heures ». Puis, elle renvoya la lettre par le même hibou. Se demandant déjà ce qu'elle allait porter, elle mangea en silence avant de retourner à ses malades…

°°°°°

– Bonjour, Marcus.

– Bonjour, Cho. Écoute, je suis désolé. C'est que je t'aime tellement, tu comprends?

– Je t'aime aussi. Marcus, je dois t'avouer quelque chose. Pendant que tu étais saoul, on a…

– Bonjour Marcus, fit une voix derrière eux.

Tous deux sursautèrent. En se retournant, Cho découvrit la dernière chose à laquelle elle aurait pensé : Deux Marcus.

– Tu ne m'avais jamais dit que tu avais un frère jumeau, commença-t-elle.

– Ça n'est simplement jamais venu dans la conversation, c'est tout. Donc Cho, je te présente Michael. Michael, voici la plus belle chose qui ait pu m'arriver : Cho, ma copine.

Michael mit un genoux à terre pour faire un baise-main à Cho, et regarda enfin son visage.

– Tu… tu sors avec mon frère?

– Vous vous connaissez? Demanda Marcus.

Puis Cho, comprenant l'erreur qu'elle avait commise, répondit :

– Non, on s'est rencontré ce matin et il a fait un commentaire sur la météo. Je croyais que c'était toi.

C'était une bonne explication, mais au fond d'elle-même, Cho savait qu'elle avait laissé sa virginité au mauvais garçon.

**Extraits de l'épisode 4**

« Il y aura un bal costumé! »

°°°°°

Il serait déguisé en Marilyn Fudge alors que Dean serait son mari.

°°°°°

Justin, lui, avait opté pour le costume de gentleman.

°°°°°

Les grandes portes s'ouvrirent, les premières notes furent entendues et le bal commença enfin…


	10. Qu'est ce que je vais mettre?

**Bonjour à tous! Vous allez bien? J'espère que oui alors... (technique de divertion pour éviter que vous soyer trop méchants à cause du retard...)**

**Bon bien voici le 4e épisode, bonne lecture! Oh et puis, le meilleur est encore à venir!

* * *

**

**Épisode 4**

Qu'est-ce que je vais mettre?

– Rangez vos affaires, demanda McGonagall au moins cinq minutes avant la fin du cours.

– Non mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend? chuchota Harry à l'oreille de Ron.

– Elle est peut-être malade, elle ne nous a même pas donné de devoirs, ajouta Ron.

– Vous allez vous taire, vous? Demanda sèchement Hermione.

– Mademoiselle Granger, dit alors McGonagall d'une voix forte, je ne doute pas que vous ayez quelque chose d'important à dire à messieurs Potter et Weasley, mais je vous serais fort reconnaissante d'attendre la fin de mon cours pour le faire…

Hermione prit une couleur si rouge qu'à côté d'elle, une tomate aurait semblé rose.

– J'ai à vous parler de vendredi soir. Comme vous le savez, Halloween est un vendredi cette année et j'ai décidé, en tant que remplaçante de Dumbledore, d'organiser plus qu'un simple banquet. Il y aura un bal costumé!

Dans le murmure général qui suivit, Harry chuchota à l'oreille de Ron :

Cette fois au moins, je ne suis pas obligé d'avoir une cavalière…

°°°°°

La nouvelle du bal se répandit comme une traînée de poudre dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Partout dans les couloirs, on entendait les filles glousser, les garçons discuter de la taille des seins de leur cavalière et les fantômes soupirer en reprochant à tous ceux qu'ils voyaient le fait de pas fêter le jour des morts plus sobrement.

Harry et Ron avaient eu une très mauvaise expérience au bal de Noël deux ans plus tôt, mais ils avaient mûri et décidé qu'ils auraient chacun une cavalière pour Halloween.

Le problème était que McGonagall ne les avait avertis que deux jours d'avance! Ils devraient faire vite s'ils voulaient un costume original ET une fille pour vendredi.

°°°°°

Halloween arriva vite – trop vite – aux yeux de la plupart des élèves. Le bal débutait à 22 heures pour finir à 2 heures, le matin du 1er novembre.

Dans sa chambre, Neville venait d'enfiler son costume. Il l'avait fabriqué lui-même, avec l'aide de la magie. Il ajusta sa perruque. Il serait déguisé Marilyn Fudge, la femme du ministre de la magie alors que Dean interpréterait son mari.

Il se regarda dans le miroir. La seule partie de lui qu'il pouvait encore reconnaître, c'était sa cheville gauche.

– Parfait, dit-il pour lui-même en rajustant la bas de sa robe. Tout le monde croira que Dean a une copine! Et que je suis resté tranquillement à pleurer dans ma chambre.

_« Pauvre petit Neville! Il doit se sentir si seul… »_

« Quels idiots! S'ils savaient à quel point je suis supérieur à eux… Mais bon, le _pauvre petit Neville_ est une excellente couverture, après tout.

°°°°°

Au même moment, dans la salle commune des Gryffondor, Harry parlait avec Ron.

– Ha, les filles! Soupira Ron, qui ne faisait pas sérieux pour deux sous dans son costume de citrouille obèse. Elles mettent tellement de temps à se préparer!

– Arrête donc de te plaindre! Répliqua Harry. Tu sais bien que quand ta belle Hermione descendra cet escalier, tu trouveras que ça en a valu la peine, finalement.

– Hé, Harry, Luna t'attend! S'écria Lavande en entrant dans la salle commune. Très réussis, le costume… C'est quoi?

– Un rivolet bout-en-train.

– …

– C'est une sorte de scorpion avec des ailes et des nageoires. Luna les adore.

– Mais ils n'existent pas, dit doucement Hermione en descendant l'escalier dans son costume de cendrillon; pas la souillon, celle du bal, avec la robe, les colliers et tout et tout.

– Hé bien, s'exclama alors Harry. Je viens de trouver la raison de la citrouille…

Puis, se tournant vers son amie, il ajouta :

– Tu es ravissante, Hermione. Si ton cavalier accepte, j'adorerais que tu m'accordes une danse. Mais pour l'instant, je dois y aller; on m'attend.

Harry sortit et Hermione resta seule un instant avec Ron. Celui-ci allait lui faire un compliment sur sa tenue quand un cri strident les fit tous sursauter. I venait du dortoir des garçons.

– Dean!

Ron hésita tout d'abord à monter, mais se ragaillardît dès qu'il croisa le regard d'Hermione. Il monta les marches deux par deux et ouvrit la porte. Ce qu'il découvrit était tellement étrange qu'il n'aurait même pas osé l'imaginer.

Neville était là, en robe fleurie, en train de se mettre du rouge à lèvres tandis que Dean, qui avait trébuché en s'empêtrant dans l'ourlet de sa robe de sorcier, s'était accroché à son baldaquin qui s'était décroché de la pôle qui le retenait.

Dean était par terre, évanoui, et Neville semblait sur le bord de la crise de nerfs.

– Mais! Enfin, que ce passe-t-il ici? Demanda Ron en se précipitant sur Dean. Qu'as-tu encore fait, Neville?

– Comme si j'étais toujours le coupable, reprocha-t-il.

– Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire, Neville, enfin… Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, exactement? Pourquoi Dean s'est-il évanoui?

Dean se releva sur les coudes et marmonna quelque chose qui ressembla à :

– Jaiprisdladrogue!

– Quoi? Demanda Ron, mais Dean ne répondit pas. Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit? Redemanda Ron en se retournant vers Neville.

Neville, lui, réfléchissait à toute vitesse pour réussir à trouver une façon de changer « J'ai pris de la drogue » en une raison qui ne le mettrait pas dans une situation embarrassante…

– Heu… il a dit… « J'me suis pris dans ma robe ».

– Alors ça explique tout, déclara Ron.

Puis, au moment même où il mettait la main sur la poignée de la porte du dortoir, il se retourna et ajouta :

– Sauf peut-être… Pourquoi avoir crié?

– Il a déchiré mon costume en tombant.

– Pourquoi es-tu en robe fleurie?

– Je me déguise en Marilyn Fudge.

– Pourquoi Dean reste-il par terre?

– J'en sais rien, moi, mentit Neville, exaspéré par cet interrogatoire que lui faisait subir Ron.

Le roux se pencha, attrapa Dean par les épaules, le souleva et le coucha sur son lit avec le plus de délicatesse que ses forces lui permettaient d'offrir.

– Ses yeux… Neville, pourquoi a-t-il les yeux si rouges? On n'a pourtant pas de piscines au château!

Neville, heureux de l'ignorance de ses amis au sujet de la drogue et aussi de la stupidité de Ron, répondit avec une pointe d'agacement :

– J'en sais rien, moi! Tu sais comme il mange n'importe quoi…Il a dû piger dans les bonbons de Seamus et tout avaler sans savoir ce que c'était… Ce n'est sûrement qu'une allergie alimentaire au Fiz-wizz-biz… Ça va lui passer. Tu ne voudrais pas qu'on dérange Pomfresh pour ça, elle a déjà tant de soucis avec Dumbledore. En plus, ça te mettrait en retard pour ton rendez-vous avec Hermione…

Hermione! Il l'avait oubliée!

– Tu sais quoi, dit Ron, tu as raison… Je m'en fais pour rien. Je le laisse à tes soins, il s'en sortira!

Ron descendit précipitamment. Neville l'entendit sortir avec Hermione et se retourna vers Dean.

– Cette fois, reprocha-t-il sèchement en prenant soin de ne pas hausser le ton, tu as dépassé les bornes! Tu gâches tout! Et à chaque fois! _Maridissipo_. Tu aurais pu me mettre sérieusement dans la merde, Dean. Trouve un autre fournisseur, tu n'auras plus rien de moi! J'ai annulé les effets de la drogue par un sort, soit reconnaissant et tais-toi!

Dean répondit quand même mais Neville était déjà sorti. Il allait aller à la fête, avec ou sans Mr Fudge!

°°°°°

Hannah et Élisabeth avaient réussi à convaincre Justin de venir à la fête. Aucun des trois n'avait de cavalier ou de cavalière, ils y allaient en amis et s'étaient promis que, même s'ils danseraient sûrement quelques slows, ils repartiraient tous trois en amis.

Pour faire sourire Justin, qui était né dans une famille moldue, les deux filles s'étaient chacune déguisées en Mary-Kate et Ashley Olsen (deux actrices jumelles moldues). Cependant, leurs visages étant dissimulés sous des masques magiques (les masques « turbofaces », qui s'ajustent parfaitement aux formes de votre visage pour vous assurer le confort tout en maintenant l'illusion parfaite!) qu'on avait fait spécialement pour elles, les filles avaient dû écrire chacune leurs initiales sur leur robe…

Justin, lui, avait opté pour le costume de gentleman. Complet-veston, chapeau haut de forme, bouteille de whisky. Il prit une fille à chaque bras et descendit à la grande salle.

Partout dans l'école, des dizaines de couples, d'amis, de professeurs – bref des dizaines de personnes voulant s'amuser – faisaient de même.

Les grandes protes s'ouvrirent, les premières notes furent entendues et le bal commença enfin…

°°°°°

**Extrait de l'épisode 5 (– Halloween, la nuit des morts)**

« Plus rien en ce moment n'avait plus d'importance pour lui que de lui défoncer le crâne »

* * *

_Là come on... Si j'ai pas de review, je ne met pas le prochain chapitre... Ça me décourageà fond là... Juste un ptit mot, allez... ça prend une minute..._


	11. Halloween, la nuit des morts

**Hé! J'avais pris une décision très importante face à l'avenir d'Harry's creek, mais devant le nombre incalculable (2) de reviews reçues... je n'ai eu d'autre choix que de vous poster le 5e épisode! Merci à mes revieweurs de qualité, j'apprécie.**

**Donc voici cet avant-dernier chapitre (déjà?) pour la deuxième saison. Je suis déjà en cours d'écriture pour la troisième saison, mais je ne sais pas si je pourrai la poster avant décembre, devant partir en voyage. Malgré tout, je vais faire de mon mieux pour vous poster l'épisode 6 avant de partir. Si j'ai au moins une review, cela va sans dire…**

**Épisode 5**

Halloween, la nuit des morts

Tout au fond de la Grande Salle, un DJ s'occupait de faire passer des chansons toutes plus populaires les unes que les autres. La piste de danse faisait les trois quarts de la Grande Salle, le reste étant occupé par quelques chaises et une unique table où était posé un bol de punch.

En plus du punch, la bierraubeurre était servie à volonté et il était possible d'acheter toutes les friandises de chez HoneyDukes pour la moitié du prix.

Certains fantômes avaient même fini par oublier leurs rengaines et étaient venus se joindre à la fête. C'était le cas de le dire, McGonagall avait vraiment mi le paquet!

Harry et Luna entrèrent.

– Tu veux danser? Lui demanda-t-elle aussitôt.

– Heu, oui, dit-il pour ne pas la décevoir.

– Alors juste une danse, avertit-elle. J'ai horreur de cette musique.

– Tu es sérieuse? S'étonna Harry en fixant sa cavalière dans les yeux. Moi aussi, mais je ne voulais pas le dire pour ne pas… tu sais… te décevoir, un truc du genre.

– Que c'est gentil!

Harry devint rouge tomate. Devant ce moment de gêne, il proposa :

– Tu veux quelque chose à manger? Une chocogrenouille, des dragées, peut-être?

– Fais-moi donc la surprise, répondit-elle doucement en le regardant.

– Je reviens dans une minute, promit-il.

En se rendant au comptoir d'achats, il croisa Malfoy. Il aurait pu l'insulter, le frapper ou simplement le fixer d'un regard méprisant, mais Luna attendait et il décida de passer sans porter attention à ce qu'il disait à Crabbe et Goyle.

Malfoy, lui, ne l'avait même pas vu passer. Il parlait – très sèchement, d'ailleurs – à un des deux garçons qui l'avaient suivi durant toutes ses années d'études.

– Ce en est trop, t'as compris? Vas-t-en. Goyle et moi, on n'en peut plus de te voir agir ainsi.

– Non mais c'est quoi cette histoire, Draco? Tu es la personne la plus méchante que l'école ait vu passer depuis ton propre père! Tous ceux que tu vois, tu les insultes ou tu les humilies publiquement, je ne vois pas la différence avec ce que je fais!

– Tu taxes, Vincent. Et les plus jeunes, en plus! Tu as quatre ans de plus que le jeune Dennis, foue-lui la paix.

– Qu'est-ce que tu ferras, sinon, hein? Tu enverras ton père voir le mien pour qu'ils se battent en duel?

– Pourquoi, tu serais trop peureux pour te battre toi-même? R'garde, on t'aime pas, c'est clair, non! On t'a jamais aimé, tu pues le narcissisme, t'es qu'un pourri!

Puis, se tournant vers Goyle, il ajouta :

– D'après toi, j'ai été assez clair?

– Clair, oui, mais pas tout à fait exact.

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? Demanda Malfoy.

– J'aurais plutôt utilisé le mot « sale enfoiré ».

– Bien dit, Gregory!

Crabbe avait maintenant une larme dans le coin de l'œil. Sans répondre, il partit à sa salle commune. Sur son chemin, il croisa Justin et Élisabeth qui discutaient.

– Tu l'as vue, toi ? demanda Justin.

– Qui, Hannah ? Non, pas depuis tout à l'heure.

– Elle doit s'être trouvé un grand brun…

– Peut-être bien, qui sait ? Tu veux danser ?

– Ce serait un honneur, miss Olsen… dit-il en faisant une courte révérance qui la fit rire.

La musique s'était arrêtée un instant, mais venait de reprendre sur des notes plus douces, un slow.

– Allez… supplia Élisabeth, on danse quand même…

Justin acquiesça en soupirant et prit sa main pour l'amener au centre de la pièce.

À l'autre bout de la salle, debout dans un coin, Cho attendait. Lorsqu'elle vit enfin celui qu'elle attendait, elle courut à sa rencontre.

– Te voilà enfin ! Tu es en retard et… et tu n'es même pas déguisé !

– Mais oui, tiens ! Je suis déguisé en Michael et lui en moi ! C'est super original !

– Ouais ben mais ne soit pas trop fier de cette idée, Marcus. Tu es peut-être « original », mais pour ce qui est de parle aux filles, t'es nul. Tu m'avais promis d'être à l'heure, en plus, et… et…

– Chut, je sais que tu aimes danser, alors, viens, proposa-t-il.

Il se retourna mais une fille le percuta violemment. Ou plutôt un garçon, c'était Neville.

– Hé, fais attention, le Serpentard ! avertit-il.

– Toi, la femmelette, t'as seulement qu'à t'enlever de mon chemin !

– Va te faire foutre, Serpentard !

– Retourne donc jouer à la poupée avec tes copains du pays des merveilles, Alice…

– Personne insulte ma mère. PERSONNE !

Neville savait qu'il se mettait en jeu en agissant ainsi, mais plus rien n'avait plus d'importance pour lui en ce moment que de défoncer le crâne de Flint avec sa sacoche en crocodile.

– Comment t'as dit ? T'aurais pas osé, la mauviette, non ?

– Tu veux que je te prenne un rendez-vous chez le dentiste, Serpentard, ou bien tu préfères le faire toi-même ?

– Heu…

Flint se retourna vers Cho avec un air interrogateur. Neville, derrière eux, éclata de rire. Flint eut un rictus ; c'était ce qu'il voulait… Il se retourna et assena à Neville un puissant coup de poing.

Le Gryffondor chancela, mais ne tomba pas. À son tour, il frappa Flint qui lui tomba. Une fois part terre, il dit :

– Jamais une fille ne vivra après m'avoir jeté à terre ! T'as compris, la lavette ?

Flint, avec son pied, frappa de côté le bas des jambes de Neville, qui bascula et se frappa le nez contre le sol. Assommé durant quelques secondes, il ne laissa pas Flint crier victoire aussi vite. Après avoir essuyé le sang qui lui coulait maintenant dans la bouche, il sortit sa baguette et jeta le sort du saucisson au Serpentard. Ensuite, il s'écria :

– _Wingardium Leviosa ! _C'est qui la femmelette, maintenant, hein ? Serpentard ?

La foule était maintenant massée autour d'eux. Flint volait très près des lustres de la Grande Salle et Neville le regardait tourner en riant.

– Toi ! dit-il sèchement en se retournant vers Cho, donne-moi ta baguette ! Tout de suite !

– Mais c'est hors de question !

– Tu veux que je le laisse tomber, peut-être ? – il le fit tomber de cinq mètres – Ta baguette. TOUT DE SUITE !

Cho céda. Neville fit remonter Flint à sa hauteur initiale. Tout le monde retenait son souffle. Il était de notoriété publique que Neville avait du mal à faire voler un simple plume en temps normal, mais il s'apprêtait à jouer de deux outils à la fois !

Il prit sa baquette dans la main gauche sans perdre le contact visuel avec Flint, toujours dans les airs, ligoté magiquement par le sort du saucisson. De sa main droite et avec la baguette de Cho, il se changea pour revenir à des vêtements plus masculins. Il se tourna vers tous et dit :

– Voilà, je n'ai plus rien à cacher, maintenant, vous êtes tous au courrant de la supercherie ! Hé oui, je ne suis pas si faible, en fin de compte ! Je me dévoile ! Hé bien tâchez ben de vous souvenir de cela, mes amis… Je suis un Serpentard, au fond de moi… Mais par soucis de couverture personnelle, j'ai dû faire… certaines choses…

– Mr Londubat ! s'écria McGonagall qui venait d'arriver à la Grande Salle. Arrêtez immédiatement !

– Pour terminer ce que je disait avant qu'on ne me coupe la parole, continua Neville, le choixpeau a gentiment accepté de me laisser changer de maison… presque sans torture, en plus… Que la vie est donc bien faite, vous ne trouvez pas ?

Il se retourna et redonna sa baguette à Cho. McGonagall, elle, continuait à avancer en se faisant un chemin entre les élèves. Puis, fatiguée d'avoir à jouer des coudes ainsi, elle pointa sa baguette sur Neville et s'écria, d'une voix sèche mais plus du tout assurée :

– _Stupéfix !_

Neville lâcha sa baguette et tomba lourdement sur le sol ; vite rejoint par Marcus, que McGonagall avait oublié.

– Marcus ! S'écria Cho en s'approchant du corps de son amoureux.

Elle se retourna vers une McGonagall abasourdie et lui cria au visage :

– Il a fait une chute de plus de trente mètres et est retombé sur un plancher dallé, et vous croyez qu'il pourra survivre !

Derrière elles, Justin s'était penché sur le corps. Il se releva et annonça :

– On ne peut rien faire.

Puis, à la porte de la Grande Salle, un jeune homme arriva. On ne le reconnu que lorsqu'il enleva son masque en criant :

- Michael !

°°°°°

**Extrait de l'épisode 6 – Le ventre plein de sucreries, la tête de mélancolie**

« Elle ne savait plus comment agir. Elle avait beau tout essayer pour se redonner des forces, rien à faire… »


	12. Le ventre plein de sucreries, la tête de

**Bon bien malgré le retard me voilà en train de poster le dernier épisode de la deuxième saison de Harry's Creek. La troisième saison est presque complétement terminée, mais elle n'est pas recopiée sur l'ordinateur et cette partie risque de me prendre un peu de temps vu que j'ai beaucoup de fic en même temps. **

**Pour ceux que ça interresse, une page de pub! Allez sur mon profil, il y a un lien vers mes collaborations avec Top-cerise...**

**Ca ressemble à ça là... Bonne lecture et oubliez pas la review, même si je la mérite pas (pleure en silence...)

* * *

**

Épisode 6

Le ventre plein de sucreries, la tête de mélancolie

Ce matin-là, à Poudlard, les gens se remettaient lentement de la soirée de la veille. Certes, ils ne connaissaient pas beaucoup Michael Flint, mais sa mort les touchait tous, même les Serpentard, qui comptaient son frère parmi eux.

C'était le deuxième week-end à Pré-au-Lard et beaucoup d'étudiants décidèrent d'aller s'y changer les idées; même ceux qui connaissaient maintenant le village par cœur. Les premières et les deuxièmes années, qui n'avaient jamais vu Poudlard perdre ainsi un élève, se demandaient de quoi aurait l'air l'oraison funèbre, si elle était faite à Poudlard, étant donnée qu'elle devrait être faite par le directeur, en l'occurrence McGonagall, et que c'était précisément – et ironiquement – celle qui l'avait tué.

Aux Trois-Balais, Hermione discutait avec Harry tandis que Ron était parti s'acheter des bonbons.

– Tu ne comprends pas, Harry. Il a vu son père sur le Chemin de Traverse à plusieurs reprises. Il sait que je suis amie avec Ron, il croira que c'est ma faute s'ils se sont séparé.

– Mais ça n'est pas ta faute, Hermione, bon sang! Arrête de te culpabiliser, tu le sais comme moi que tu n'y es pour rien! Ton père vous battait. Il est le seul responsable dans cette histoire.

– Il veut que j'aille en cour pour lui.

– Refuse. Je suis avec toi, ne l'oublie pas.

– Et Ron?

– Tu sais comment il est, ne lui dis rien de cette histoire.

Ron, lui, était revenu du magasin de friandises. Il avait entendu les trois dernières phrases, assez pour se faire des idées sur le sujet de leurs conversations… _Les traîtres._

°°°°°

Hannah, elle, avait rendez-vous à Pré-au-lard avec une agence de rencontre. Elle donna, comme ils le demandaient, son nom, son âge et pleins d'autres renseignements comme ceux-là.

Élisabeth l'avait accompagnée. Quand elle eut vu la brochure, elle accepta de soumettre sa participation et entra dans le cabinet réservé aux inscriptions.

J'en ai pour vingt minutes, dit-elle à Hannah, tu n'es pas obligée de m'attendre, je vais rentrer seule au château.

Hannah arriva donc un peu plus tôt à la salle commune des Poufsouffle. Juste assez tôt pour voir Justin ranger sa plume et quelque chose qui ressemblait étrangement à une lettre.

– Hé! Justin! Le héla-t-elle. Qu'est-ce que c'est, cette lettre?

– C'est pour ma mère, pour tout lui expliquer… C'est le conseil de Chourave; l'aveu.

– Pourquoi ne pas lui envoyer une murmante?

– Heu… Qu'est-ce que c'est?

– C'est exactement l'opposé de la beuglante. Il n'y aura que ta mère qui pourra l'ouvrir, donc aucun danger que ton père l'intercepte. Et en plus, ça te chuchote le message dans l'oreille pour que personne d'autre que toi ne puisse l'entendre.

– Bonne idée, alors, mais dis-moi comment faire.

°°°°°

Cho ne savait plus comment agir. Elle avait été témoin de la plus horrible scène qu'elle ait jamais imaginé. Une scène à laquelle elle n'avait jamais été préparée. En trois secondes, elle avait vu son amoureux mourir, puis entrer dans la pièce en pleine forme.

Elle avait beau tout essayer pour se redonner un peu de forces, rien à faire. C'était désespéré… et désespérant.

Autour d'elle, les gens essayaient vainement de la faire sourire, mais les « Cho, tu veux venir à Pré-au-Lard? » et les « Cho, viens vite, j'ai quelqu'un à te présenter! » ne servaient à rien. Elle n'avait envie de rien. Pas même de voir Marcus. Pourtant c'était plutôt lui qui aurait du être dans no état. Il avait sans doute besoin de réconfort, oui…

Elle se leva et décida d'aller parler à Marcus. Plus rien, désormais, ne serait plus pareil…

°°°°°

– Peut-être magicienne de cabaret, proposa Colin.

– Ça existe, ça?

– Uniquement chez les moldus, répondit-il en riant.

– Regarde! Assistant au ministère de la magie!

– Qui fait de la politique? Demanda Harry qui venait justement d'arriver derrière eux.

– Personne, assura Ginny.

– Tu sais, dit Colin, je ne détesterais pas faire de la politique.

– Oublie ça, mon pauvre, t'as pas ce qu'il faut!

– Hé… répondit-il en feignant la peine. C'est bas, ça…

– Je peux savoir de quoi vous parler, tous les deux, demanda Harry?

– C'est nouveau cette année, on a des stages en milieu de travail.

– C'est bien, mais choisissez vite si vous voulez avoir le choix…

– Ouais, on sait, ça… On n'a pas été accepté comme mécaniciens des chariots de Gringotts, trop en demande!

– Hé bien c'est que ça va mal! J'y vais moi, ajouta-t-il.

Ils regardèrent Harry Partir. Il avait raison, ils devaient faire vite.

°°°°°

Parvati n'allait plus à ses cours de défense contre les forces du mal. Elle ne voulait plus avoir affaire à Pouliot, plus jamais.

Elle était assise avec Lavande au comptoir des Trois-balais et sirotait une liqueur à la lime. La veille, elle était restée à la Salle commune, n'ayant pas envie de voir Pouliot se trémousser sur de la musique sexy…

Elle était consciente qu'elle devrait un jour refaire face à cet homme qui l'avait dégoûtée. Elle se sentait sale, de plus en plus à chaque jour. Pouliot l'avait souillée.

Comment avait-elle pu coucher avec cet homme ignoble et répugnant? Comment quelques points supplémentaires avaient-t-ils pu la faire agir ainsi? Elle lui avait laissé son corps, c'était vrai, mais jamais elle n'avait songé qu'elle devrait aussi y laisser sa tête…

Elle croyait devenir folle. Chaque matin lui faisait mal, chaque nuit lui faisait peur désormais.

Accoudée au comptoir, elle réfléchissait à tout ça quand on l'interpella :

– Miss Patil… Que faites-vous ici, ma belle enfant? Puisqu'il semble évident que vos absences répétées à mes cours ne sont pas dues à une quelconque forme de maladie, je me vois dans l'obligation de faire une plainte au directeur…

– François, mon cher, laisse-moi te rappeler certains faits…

– Miss Patil, sachez qu'une élève ne devrait jamais appeler un professeur par son prénom, encore moins le tutoyer!

– François, sache qu'un enseignant ne devrait jamais toucher un de ses élèves, encore moins l'humilier devant toute sa classe par la suite! DONC, comme je disais juste avant que tu me coupes la parole, laisse-moi te rappeler certains faits concernant mes absences et ta plainte à la direction :

De un, le directeur est gravement malade. De deux, mes absences sont bien motivées par cause de maladie… TU me rends malade!

°°°°°

– Voici donc, continua Nick, le fantôme de Griffondor, la fin de cette triste histoire.

Ma sœur est morte, cette nuit-là, et je l'ai longuement pleurée. De par la fenêtre, un homme m'a vu. Cet homme était le représentant du roi lui-même et je l'avais apparemment grandement impressionné. Pourquoi, me demanderez-vous. Parce que j'étais un clown qui pleurait.

Malgré ma profonde tristesse de voir ma sœur partir injustement, j'avais bien joué mon rôle en réussissant à la faire rire. Sans doute, pour lui, je devais être un bon menteur.

Il m'a promis un énorme salaire si je l'aidais dans une mission. Intérieurement, je me suis dis que si la famille avait été plus riche, peut-être qu'on aurait pu sauver ma sœur. Alors j'ai accepté. Sans même savoir ce que j'aurais à accomplir.

–On a finit par vous le dire?

– Bien sûr, et c'est à ce moment-là que j'ai regretté. Mais il était troptard pour reculer.

– Qu'avez-vous eu à faire, pour l'amour du ciel? Demanda le professeur d'histoire.

– J'ai dû vendre mon âme, en quelque sorte. J'ai dû entrer dans les appartements du roi en pleine nuit pour dérober des objets douteux appartenant à celui-ci. Trop longue histoire pour que je la raconte ce soir, mon ami, croyez-moi. Le but était pourtant si simple : éliminer le roi.

Vous devez sûrement vous imaginer la suite. On a cru que c'était le représentant du roi qui avait volé, alors il m'a dénoncé. Il a inventé une histoire de toutes pièces selon laquelle j'avais orchestré le meurtre de toute la famille royale pour obtenir le contenu de leur coffre-fort. Le roi l'a cru et, deux jours plus tard, ma tête fût tranchée – presque – devant toute ma famille, mes amis, mes proches. Et le pire dans tout ça, vous ne pouvez même pas vous l'imaginer.

– Le représentant du roi s'en est tiré?

– Pire. C'est lui qui m'a tué.

°°°°°

**Extraits, saison 3!**

– Allez, on est tous avec toi… Tu dois le dire, si tu veux t'aider…

°°°°°

– Des rougeurs, des démangeaisons?

– Aucune, non.

– Bien, très bien… Mais c'est étrange…

°°°°°

– Vous êtes en beauté ce soir… Cette robe vous va à ravir, ma chère.

– J'espère bien qu'elle ne restera pas trop longtemps sur moi, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire…

°°°°°

– Elle a eu beaucoup de chance; ça aurait pu être mortel…

°°°°°

– Renvoyé! Ho et puis après, c'est qu'une école!

Il dit cela, mais il pensait le contraire. Maintenant, il n'avait plus un seul ami.

°°°°°

Puis, seul, adossé au pied du mur de briques que lui offrait la ruelle, il pleura. En silence, cependant. Les garçons ne pleurent pas.


	13. Jugements

**Harry's creek, saison 3**

**Épisode 1**

**Jugements**

— Renvoyé! S'écria Néville en ouvrant la lettre que l'école lui avait envoyée. Ho et puis après, ce n'est qu'une école!

Il dit cela, mais il pensait le contraire. À Poudlard, il était nourri, logé et éduqué... À présent, sa grand-mère l'avait jeté dehors de la maison familiale, il ne recevait plus de cours, il avait perdu son travail qui, quoique illégal, lui avait permis un peu de luxe...

Il n'avait plus un seul ami, il avait été accusé et reconnu coupable de trafic de drogue. Il allait sans doute bientôt avoir à faire face ;a des accusations bien plus graves, pourtant : Il serait probablement reconnu coupable de meurtre au deuxième degré.

Il n'avait pas voulu le tuer, non. Seulement lui donner une leçon. On n'humilie pas ainsi un Longdubat en public! Sur le coup, il avait cru que sa réaction était justifiée, mais plus le temps passait et plus les conséquences retombaient, plus il se demandait s'il avait bien agi.

Il avait tué.

Jamais il n'avait eu l'intention de le faire, mais il l'avait fait.

Se faire renvoyer de l'école n'était en réalité qu'une très faible punition. Il se répugnait. Il repensait à tout ce qu'il avait fait et culpabilisait. Lentement, il se convainquait qu'il était dangereux.

Une deuxième vois, dans sa tête, lui répétait qu'il ferait de la prison, mais la première revenait à la charge, soutenant que l'emprisonnement ne saurait être un châtiment suffisant.

Il avait tué. Il devrait mourir.

-0-0-

— Wow! Mais quel tas de fric! Où t'as eu tout cet argent?

— Hey, Ron, tu pourrais pas crier plus fort? Demanda Dean d'un ton sarcastique. Parce que là je crois que McGonagall ne t'a pas entendu...

— Ouais, désolé, Dean, c'est que...

— Je sais, je sais, je suis riche. Le pauvre petit Dean est parti aux oubliettes. Faites place à SuperDean!

Ron lui assena un grand coup de poing sur l'épaule qui fit tomber Dean de côté sur son lit.

— Moi, dit le rouquin, je crois que j'ai encore affaire à Dean "Tas de mou" Thomas!

— Quoi? JE suis un tas de mou? Toi, t'es qu'une mauviette!

— Salaud!

— Baiseur de garçons!

— Drogué!

— ...

— Ben quoi, t'en fait une tête! J'ai pas voulu être méchant, c'est simplement pour rigoler. Tu sais, il y a plein de rumeurs qui courent comme quoi Néville te refilait de la marijuana.

— ...

— C'est donc vrai!? C'est comme ça que t'as eu cet argent? Avec le trafic?

— Non, enfin... Je suis en désintoxication. Cet argent , je l'ai eu en servant de cobaye pour des expériences médicales.

— Ha, je vois.

— T'es encore mon ami?

— Même si tu prenais de la drogue? Mais ben sûr! Quelle question!

— Merci, Ron, T'es un copain.

— Des amis, ça sert à ça. Tu me prêtes 10 gallions, dis?

-0-0-

Durant le week-end à Pré-au-Lard, Mme Pomfresh avait comme convenu rencontré Abelforth Dumbledore à la Tête de Sanglier.

Ils avaient parlé durant quelques heures, multipliant les cafés et les jus de fruits. Bien sûr, ils avaient parlé de Albus, mais la conversation avait très vite tourné sur autre chose.

— Vous aimez les animaux? Demanda Mme Pomfresh en reposant sa tasse de café vide dans la petite assiette.

— J'ai déjà eu une ferme, il y a des années de cela. Mais c'est une très longue histoire, vous savez.

– Non, je ne sais pas, affirma-t-elle avec un sourire. Mais j'ai tout mon temps. Attendez juste une minute.

Elle se leva et alla chercher deux autres cafés au comptoir.

– Maintenant, dit-elle en se rassoyant, vous pouvez y aller…

– Bien. Quand j'étais petit, mon petit frère était toujours mieux que moi, vous comprenez? Il était toujours plus beau, plus fort, plus drôle et surtout, plus intelligent. Albus était mille fois plus brillant que moi et son talent en magie ne faisait aucun doute. Moi, j'étais deuxième, incapable de faire aussi bien que lui, malgré tous les efforts que j'ai pu y mettre.

Il se tut un instant, prit une gorgée de café, puis continua.

– Une de mes enseignantes, à l'école du village, me détestait. Pourquoi? demanderez-vous. Je ne l'ai jamais su. El je suis intimement persuadé qu'elle l'ignorait elle aussi. Il y a des gens qu'on déteste sans raison apparente. J'ai eu le malheur d'être parmi ceux-là pour elle. Et c'était réciproque!

Donc, continua-t-il, quand j'ai quitté l'école, je suis venu m'acheter une ferme dans le village de Pennytown. J'ai eu une belle vie durant quelques années, ma réussite me remplissait de fierté et mon frère, travaillant comme professeur, ne pouvait plus me concurrencer. La maturité avait chassé toute ma jalousie et je fus enchanté d'apprendre la nomination d'Albus au poste de directeur. On avait pensé à lui comme ministre, même, mais il restait humble et avait choisi l'école.

Tout allait bien. Jusqu'à ce que mon voisin décide que la vie de fermier, ce n'était plus pour lui. Il partit vivre en Amérique avec sa femme et ses quatre enfants et devinez qui racheta sa maison. Hé oui, mme Bower elle-même, celle que j'avais tant détesté durant mes années de primaire.

Il s'était passé plus de dix ans sans que je la voie, mais elle semblait en avoir pris trente. Son visage crevassé souriait méchamment quand elle marchait dans la rue devant chez moi, avec sa canne et son chien. Son chien… Ma propriété, c'était ses toilettes.

Un jour, s'en fut trop. J'en avais assez de ramasser les crottes de cet animal tout à l'image de son maître. Tous deux pourrissaient ma vie.

Alors je suis allé chez elle pour lui dire ma façon de penser. Quand elle ouvrit, j'eue un choc. De près, je voyais maintenant la cruauté suinter des pores de son visage, dirigée goutte à goutte par ses rides profondes vers son cou. Ses lèvres gercées emprisonnées dans une trop épaisse couche de rouge à lèvres semblaient sur le point de m'insulter, pourtant je continuais de détailler chaque parcelle de son visage laid, crispé, creusé des marques du temps et de la méchanceté.

« – Que fais-tu ici, Dumbledore? me demanda-t-elle. »

Car jamais, durant toutes ces années, elle ne m'avait appelé par mon prénom, effort qu'elle n'avait fait que pour Albus.

« – Votre chien. Si vous ne vous arrangez pas pour qu'il soit propre d'ici une semaine, je viendrai porter tout ce qu'il laissera dans ma cour sur votre perron. Je crois être clair. Merci, et bonne journée. »

– Vous lui avez dit ça! réagit vivement Mme Pomfresh. Vous avez une telle fougue! Désolée de vous avoir interrompu, continuez.

– Ce n'est rien. Où en étais-je? Ha oui…

Il prit une gorgée de son café et continua son récit.

– Le lendemain, la police débarquait chez moi pour m'arrêter. Une voisine se serait plaint de moi parce qu'elle m'aurait vu jeter un doloris à une de mes chèvres. On m'a retiré ma ferme, j'ai payé une amande, mais Albus m'a aidé. Un grand homme, mon frère. Et maintenant, je travaille dans ce pub.

– Mais vous ne l'avez jamais fait? Je veux dire, ce doloris…

– Bien sûr que non! Mais cette vieille peau a fait croire le contraire. Mais vous, très chère, que faisiez-vous avant de devenir infirmière? demanda-t-il pour calmer sa colère.

– Je travaillais dans un aquarium moldu.

– _Dans_ l'aquarium? demanda Abelforth, surpris à cette idée.

– Non, pour l'aquarium. Laissez-moi vous en parler.

-0-0-

– Allez… On est tous avec toi… Tu dois le dire, si tu veux t'aider…

– Je… Depuis deux ans, je… C'est ce grand Serpentard, Crabbe… Il… Je… Il me taxe.

– Bien Dennis, continua Goyle. Dis-le. Tu n'as pas à avoir honte, tu sais. Vas-y.

– J'ai… J'ai besoin d'aide.

– Bien, nous sommes ici pour ça…

– Merci, les gars. Merci.

– Salut, Justin.

– Ha. Salut Hannah.

– T'as reçu une réponse de ta mère?

– Non, pas encore. Je commence à m'inquiéter, elle aurait déjà dû m'envoyer quelque chose. J'en sais rien, moi, une lettre, un truc pour que je sache comment… Comment elle l'a pris, tu vois.

Sa voix était tremblotante. Il semblait sur le point d'éclater en sanglots. Il avait raison. Il aurait déjà dû recevoir des nouvelles. Toutefois, pour le rassurer, Hannah lui dit :

– Tu sais, peut-être que ton hibou a été ralenti par les vents… Ne t'en fais pas. Viens, je t'offres une glace à la vanille.

– T'en trouveras pas, ici. Merci quand même.

– Tu te trompes. Isabelle Thibault en a acheté une cargaison en Pré-au-Lard. Elle la vend deux fois le prix, mais bon… Au moins on en a.

Justin soupira, mais se leva tout de même pour accompagner Hannah.

-0-0-

Dans le prochain épisode :

« – Oui, j'ai une idée… Mais elle est vraiment très farfelue… et risquée. »

« Deux hommes grands et musclés entrèrent en défonçant la porte à coups de bélier. Trois majorettes en costumes à paillettes leur ouvraient le chemin. »

« – On a de la chance, il bave partout »


End file.
